Lost Within A Rose
by yasdnilgoth
Summary: Roselia Lhuillier is a fan of Disney's Beauty And The Beast and wished to be the protagonist of the story. Unknown to her, her wish is about to come true.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

_Hi everyone! This is my first __**Beauty And The Beast**__ fanfiction that I'm writing. Bear with me here, I'll do my best to keep everyone from __**B&TB**__ in character. The concept is based on the miniseries __**Lost In Austen**__, but instead our protagonist enters the world of my favorite Disney Movie __**B&TB**__ . Roselia Lhuillier is a fan of Disney's __**Beauty And The Beast**__ and wished to be the heroin of the story. Unknown to her, her wish is about to come true. I sadly don't own __**Beauty And The Beast**__, Disney does. I only own Roselia and other OCs. Let the story begin!_

* * *

_November 15, 2012; Los Angeles, CA_

It was a cloudy day in Downtown, man how I hate this smog. I'm lucky to even stay alive in this place. Oh well, it's not that bad once you get used to it. I just got out of work at Macy's and headed straight to my yellow Volkswagon. By the way, my name is Roselia Lhuillier. You may think my last name is weird and boys are you right. Long story short, my great-grandmother, Maria Gonzalez married my great-grandpa, Albert Lhuillier, who is French. So, yeah I have Hispanic and French bloodline. I'll get back on how they met. Anyway, I am your average 20 year old Hispanic girl, tall 5'6, long dark brown hair, honey color eyes, light brown skin and a bit overweight though now I'm losing pounds with the special diet that my dear mother has me placed. Right now I weight 120 which is okay but still need to loose. Everyone says I look exactly like mom except her eyes are hazel.

I live at 633 N Boyle Avenue in a cream color old house with my family, and I mean my whole family. My mother and father, Angelina and Roberto Lhuillier, They are my treasure and not to mention my role models. Dad is a soccer coach for a junior league, which is a reason why I love soccer. My whole family goes for Chivas, and I'm proud of it! Mom works at a bakery with her best friend, Lilian. I love her empanadas of pineapple, guayaba and sweet milk. It just makes your mouth water. My grandmother, Luciana Lhuillier, and my great-grandmother, Maria, also live with us. Both are like our fairy godmothers, they took care of me and my three cousins whenever any of our parents work full time. Family is a theme taken seriously and I was taught to look out for one another. When my dad crossed the border and got citizenship in the U.S, he saved enough for them to have citizenship too and were brought over to live with him and mom. My grandma is always seen with her mother, pushing her on her wheelchair. I'm lucky to have them.

Aunt Lucero Vegas, she is the bubbly and fruity of the group. Don't get me wrong, she is great to have around. Aunt Lucero is pretty self-confident and would help anyone with a low self-esteem. She is very pretty and fashionable, same height as mom 5'5, short dark-cherry hair(she dyed it) and amber eyes. Being my mom's younger sister, she and my mom share a very strong bond and would help one another no matter what situation. Since my maternal grandparents died when they were very young, it is impossible to separate them. The only thing one must look out from my aunt is her anger. Word from the wise, never push her button. Even my cousins are cautious around their mom. Now my aunt is divorced and is a single mother to my three cousins. Now cousin# 1, Eduardo, very competitive and is the class clown who would fool around. He and I share a rivalry with soccer and would constantly compete in games till one of us loose. Frankly, it's a tie…great. He is 15 years and is one inch shorter than me. He skin is a bit dark and has raven short hair and brown eyes. Cousin# 2, Leonardo or Leo, for short. He is a sweet boy and like his brother loves soccer too. Leo is only 8 years old, also has black hair, brown eyes but his skin is the same color as mine. He is very curious for a boy his age. Leo doesn't say much but you would always see him following Eduardo anywhere. Sometimes, he is seen playing on his own or playing with Angelina. Angelina is my youngest and special cousin. She is 5 years old, light skin, dark brown hair and amber eyes. What makes her special is that she was born mute. My uncle, whom I've never considered a real uncle, left my aunt because he didn't accept Angie and her special needs. Eduardo, Leo and I are her guardian angles and would do anything to make her smile and happy. We are very overprotective as our Aunt, so if you mess with her, your messing with us!

I seem to babble on about my family, but hey, I love them. They are my life and I would never abandon them. I got on my Volkswagon and started to drive back home. I tuned in 104.3fm and listened to some love songs on the coast. Taking the freeway, it takes me 12 minutes to arrive. It was 6:30 when I arrived at my neighborhood. I drove around the corner and saw, too my horror, a scene which made me stop the car and bolt out. An old woman with torn clothes was being harassed by three boys who looked a bit older than Eduardo and were wearing black. I ran toward them and pulled away one of them who was about to punch the poor woman's face. I used my karate technique, I took lessons before, and two of them backed away.

"Don't you dare come near her!", I yelled angrily, as I stood between them and the woman.

" No te metas Naca," one of them said.

"Leave her," the other boy said, whom I presume was the leader, "they aren't worth our time."

They left, one turned and yelled, "Bitch!" I simply showed them the finger. I turned to the lady who was very old like my great grandmother. She was wearing some sort of dark green robe and worn out sandals. Her skin was very light but wrinkly, her eye were dark, her left side eye was closed but the other was not, and pure white hair.

"Are you all right ma'm?," I asked. She turns to me and smiles.

"Yes my dear. I am amazed of your courage and kindness to help a poor stranger like me."

"Oh, no, it's nothing really. I couldn't let those bast..ahem, those idiots harm you. Pardon my language," I said with a smile.

"Don't worry my dear, " she assured with a chuckle, " I understand the younger generation even though I am an old, ugly croon."

"Don't say that about yourself, everyone is beautiful, it's the person inside that counts."

"True, very true my dear."

"Say, do you have a place to stay ma'm. You can come to my place till your better. It's going to be a chilly weather and not to mention, the sky may drop cats and dogs."

Suddenly a rumble is heard above us and little drops of rain began to fall.

"Spoke too soon…", I muttered.

"Are you sure my dear?" asks the old woman. " You don't mind if I stay for the night? What might your husband say?"

I laughed and shook my head with a smile.

"I don't have a husband ma'm. I live with my family but they are on atrip at Las Vegas and won't be back until next Friday. My mother taught me to always lend a hand to others in need."

"Oh, thank you," she tells me with a kind smile. "I shall repay you for your kindness."

"You don't have to ma'm. I never take things in return. Think of it as an invitation from an old friend," I said to her with a wink. "By the way, what is your name?"

The woman was in thought and said, "Just call me Agnus."

I stretched out my hand and shook hers, "I'm Roselia."

No sooner than said, we were home at last and she settled for the couch as I turned on the heater and began to make tea. I began to warm the casserole in the oven and return to the living room. I saw Agnus looking around the room, the family photos, trinkets and some dvds on the coffee table. There was one in particular that caught her interest and picked it up. It was the movie that I adore and love, Beauty and The Beast. Agnus turned to me and smile.

"You love this tale?"

"Love it? It is my favorite! This movie came out in theaters when I was just a baby. My dad bought the vhs for me and I would always watch it as I grew. The more times I saw, the more I fell in love with it. When the broadway version came out, my parents took me to New York to see and man it was spectacular. Susan Egan portrayed Belle beautifully and Terrence Mann as the beast just took my breath away. To tell you the truth…I loved more the beast. I would always dress up in my Belle's custom and with my Beast doll that my grandmother bought me, I pretend I was the heroin and freed the Beast from his curse. " I sighed as memories were flowing through my mind.

"I can see you are very fond of him. It is too bad he isn't real."

"I know but it doesn't hurt to dream a bit. Sometimes my inner child would wish I could be in Belle's place and find the same happily ever after. I know I sound stupid by now."

"Oh no, don't think that my dear. Perhaps this wish may come true. You may never know."

"Well, this is reality Agnus. Guys out there are just jerks and having one girl is not enough for them. They are not like the Beast. Rather, they are the spitting image of _Gaston_."

Agnus chuckled and the whistling of the kettle told me the tea is ready. After we ate, I directed Agnus to my room and gave her clean clothes for her to wear. They were my old pjs but I don't mind giving them to people in need. Agnus thanked me for the dinner and shelter. Before we went to sleep, Agnus noticed something else.

"Dear that door at the end of the hall, where does it lead to?"

I looked at the brown door she was referring to. I told Agnus before we moved here, the house was bigger and had more room. Unfortunately , there was an fire incident and were left with only five rooms. The constructors left that door with no room to the wall by mistake, but my family didn't mind. Agnus just stared at it and smiled.

We bid each other goodnight. I slept in my parents room and stared at the ceiling. Outside, the storm grew powerful and thunder rumbled and lightning flashed. The rain hit the windows making a lot of noise. Recalling the conversation I had with Agnus, I began to feel my inner child taking over and found myself wishing to be in the world of Beauty and Beast. Get a hold of yourself girl!, I thought to myself. Your 20 for pete's sake, get your head out of the clouds and think more important things. I sighed and turned sideways to sleep. As my eyes flutter, I listened to the rain pouring outside. Then, blackness took over.

The grandfather clocked chimed midnight. As it chimed, a figure approached the door on the wall. Agnus stood in front of the door and smiled to herself.

"Dear child, because of your kindness, I will grant your most inner desires. You will be part of the most amazing adventure and I hope you will find what you're looking for."

She raised her hand and a small sparkling swirls began to form as it became a fireball. She throws it to the door but it never made a sound. Agnus turns toward Roselia door.

"I will come back to see how things are going. You are granted with the passage to the world you most wanted to see. Use it well. You will now become the heroine of this enchanted story, Roselia Lhuillier. Farewell."

With a bright light flashing through the hallway, Agnus disappeared. Roselia slept through the night. Unaware that a great adventure is about to begin.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The idea kept nagging me until my mind decided to just type it down and share it to the world. So as I said it is like the mini series Lost in Austen only, Roselia will be like an understudy of Belle. Belle will not exist but others will like the servants, the Beast and Gaston. Also, Roselia's cousins will join in the fun too. I'll try to update as soon as I can and will do my best to keep the everyone in character. Thanks!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_Roselia Lhuillier is a fan of Disney's Beauty And The Beast and wished to be the heroin of the story. Unknown to her, her wish is about to come true. I sadly don't own Beauty And The Beast, Disney does. I only own Roselia and other OCs. _

* * *

_The Next Morning_

I woke from my deep slumber with a yawn. Man, I don't remember the last time I slept comfortably. I saw that I was in my parents' room and frown. Wait…why did I slept here? Then a lightbulb popped up in my mind. Oh yeah, Agnus stayed for the night. Better check up on her. Also, I may have to call the nearest clinic and see if they can help her situation and locating her family. . I looked at the digital alarm clock and it read 10 a.m. Good thing I only work part time Mondays and Thursday. I got up and headed straight for the window. Moving the dark green curtain sideways, the sun hung brightly and the streets were shiny from the rain. I lifted the window and smelled the fresh air in the morning. I left my parents room and went to my bedroom door. I knock on the door and call for Agnus. No answer. I knock again and called Agnus. I stared at the doorknob and was unsure whether to open or not. Come on, it's best to find out then just standing there like an idiot. I opened the door and to my surprise Agnus wasn't there. I frowned and lift an eyebrow. Where is she? Where did she go?

I paced in the living room wondering where Agnus could be. The bed remained made, just as I left it yesterday. There was no sign of Agnus even sleeping there. I looked for a note but none was found. Shrugging my shoulders I went to change in my room. I do hope she is okay, I thought to myself. I wore skinny blue jeans, black leather boots, and a violet sleeved blouse. I pondered as I ate my cocopuff cereal. I know, I know, special diet mommy has me placed under. But hey, chocolate just makes me feel better. I can't help, especially since I was worried for Agnus. After breakfast, I sit on the couch in the living room and turned the tv on. Hmmm, nothing special. Just realities shows, coverage of what happened in the Latin grammys, damn did I miss that special program yesterday? Scandals revelation of movie stars and CIA, the smell of pine room in my home…huh?

I sniffed and smelled of pine as if I was near a forest. Where was the smell coming from? Certainly I don't live near a forest and certainly there aren't any pine trees in my neighborhood. I looked around and followed the scent of pine. To my surprise, the closer I got to the hall the stronger the smell. I walked until I stopped in the front of the door at the end of the hall. I was totally confused and freaked out. This was getting weirder by the minute. Why did I smell of strong pine from this door. I live in L.A for pete's sake. Even in some places there were pine trees planted in L.A but it never smelled this strong. Then the most crazy idea came to mind. Was there something behind this door? Don't be absurd Roselia! What are you, an idiot? There is nothing behind this door but a brick wall, loca! I turned around to leave but something stopped me. I heard sounds, like heavy footsteps. I stayed still and silent and heard the sound become even louder, like furniture being thrown aside by someone who was in a _very _bad mood. The footsteps became faint until I heard nothing.

Now that was scary, my mind was in shock. What the hell was that?! I wanted to run away, but I was frozen in the spot. How it can it possible, there is nothing on the other side but a wall. I started toward the door. Should I open it? What would I find? Well chica, you'll never know until you open. Hesitating I stretched my hand and hold the door knob, taking a deep breath I turned the door knob. Closing my eyes, I pulled the door and opened one eye.

Believe it or not, you may send me to an asylum, but what I saw took my breath, more likely my sanity, away. There was no brick wall but a dark hallway. I observe the surrounding, I was speechless. Okay, maybe I had gone insane or maybe I must be still dreaming. Yeah, that's right I must be dreaming. Better to get with the program. I looked through the dark hallway and with a sigh, I stepped inside and walked.

The walk wasn't long but as I got closer, the stronger smell of pine became. Aside from that I also smell of decay, dust and moist. The hallway ended with a broken cabinet in the way. I moved around and I entered what happened to be a grand suite in chaos. Broken furniture was everywhere, shredded cloth hanged from the ceiling, a king sized bed nearly destroyed. This room looked awfully familiar. I've seen this place many times, in fact, this room looked like…no…way! I shook my head, no, no, don't even come to that conclusion. I looked around and something caught my eye. I saw a ripped portrait hanging on the wall. The portrait seem to be of a young male based from I see from the clothes. The face was ripped to shreds but the eyes were left intact. The eyes were of a summer blue sky and could see that his hair was the color of auburn. I approached the portrait and lifted the folds. The portrait was of a young boy, he wore a blue uniform and he was handsome. This portrait is…Prince Adam?! I let go as if the portrait had burned my hand. No, this absurd, now I know I was dreaming. Suddenly, I bright pink light shined behind me.

I swiftly turned around and saw that something glowed behind a torn curtain. I lifted it and to my surprise I saw the most beautiful red rose floating in a bell jar. Just outside stood a balcony, and could see a dark forest ahead. I looked back at the rose. It glowed beautiful and I felt that the rose was pulling me toward it, like a magnet. It was déjà vu but I wasn't Belle. I am just a girl who loves Beauty and the beast but to be actually dreaming of this was beyond me. I decided to pinch myself, knowing I would wake up from this dream. However, when I pinched myself, the pain was all too real. I grew pale, okay that was not supposed to happen. I stomped my foot, ouch! Okay no need to panic, perhaps a more painful method is in order. Grabbing a pice of broken wood, I beat my head with it, "OW!" I rubbed my head and just stood there. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, then-

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Someone came through the doors, which surprised me but didn't the matter. A walking clock came through door and it looked to run out of breath.

"Master! I heard a scream and came to see…" the clock and I stared one another.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" We screamed together. Out of instinct, I fled and ran past the clock. I didn't where I was going because my mind was running wild. I wasn't thinking clearly, I didn't know where I was running to. I passed long hallways with groustec statues of gargoyles, suits of armors. As I ran, I passed a moving cart carrying a teapot with a pink cap and a small tea cup beside her.

"Mama…was that a girl who ran by us?", asked the little tea cup with wide eyes.

"Chip, I believe so," answered the tea pot, also wide eyed, puzzled and surprised.

I kept running and screaming. When will this insanity stop?! I ran passed by a golden candlestick holding a feather duster. He drops her and stared with and open mouth, " Did you see that mon Cherie?!"

I kept running and running, not knowing where…oomph! I bumped into something big and strong. I fell from the impact and looked up. A dark large shadow loom over me. I just looked up and all I can remember was looking at a pair of blue eyes staring at me. I blacked out and knew nothing more.

* * *

_Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter. So, we have Roselia here entering the world of B&TB and just meet Cogsworth, Lumier, , Chip and noneother, the Beast. Dundundun duuun. What will happen next? You'll just have to wai for the next updatet. I'm sorry if everyone was out of character. This is the first time writing a fanfic so I'll do my best to keep them in character. Bear with me here people. Also I would like to thank 3 people for viewing my story._

_Thank you btbforeva and Tilly0006 for the reviews. Truly encouraging and also my first follower cetanukawm. Please review and if you have suggestion, advice, etc, don't hesitate to pm me. I would like to hear from you;) Until next time! _


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Roselia Lhuillier is a fan of Disney's Beauty And The Beast and wished to be the heroin of the story. Unknown to her, her wish is about to come true. I sadly don't own Beauty And The Beast, Disney does. I only own Roselia and other OCs._

* * *

_Sometime later_

I flutter my eyes as I moaned from a big headache. I began to move up and placed a hand over my forehead hoping my headache would last for a few moments. I blinked a few times and opened my eyes. I noticed two things: one I was in a bedroom that wasn't mine and I was in a canopy bed. The room looked awfully familiar, it looked like Belle's room. But that impossible, how did I get here in the first place? Then instant flashback came to me. The instant smell of pine, the door that lead to a dark hallway, the room with the beautiful rose….I stopped myself. It can't be, it's impossible. I looked around as more flashbacks played in my mind. The talking clock, Cogsworth, the teapot and cup, and Chip, the golden candlestick and the feather duster, Lumiere and Fifi, then I bumped into something or rather someone. I didn't see him well but I do remember the eyes, summer sky blue. There was only one person who has eyes like those, the Beast or rather Prince Adam. Hay Caramba!

I million questions flowed through my mind. How did this happen? Why did it happen? It just didn't make any sense. I remember seeing the rose. It was in bloomed and only two petals have fallen. Could it be Belle is here too? Did I enter the world of Beauty and the Beast just when the time of the Beast began ticking for the spell to be broken? Right now I was so confused and frighten. I wanted to go home, but how? The small hallway in the West wing leads straight to my home. Carefully I slipped from the bed and headed straight for the door.

"Your finally awake! Oh, what a relief!"

I froze when that voice boomed behind me. I turned around and saw a wardrobe walking toward, Madame de la Grande Bouche. I remember her name from the stage production I saw when I was little. She smiled as she approached me. I felt panic and yet excited to interact with a character from the favorite movie.

"Uh…hello," I said timidly with a wave.

"Why bonjour mademoiselle! I'm glad to see you wake up. The household were concerned when the master found you unconscious."

"Oh, how kind of you and the rest of the household…." I was speechless and just kept staring at the wardrobe. The wardrobe looked puzzled and then looked surprised.

"Oh were are my matters, I'm Madame de la Grande Bouche, your most trusted servant. I know this is a shock to you speaking with a talking wardrobe. This goes the same for the rest of the household," she said, with a hint of sadness. I know how much they wanted to be human.

"I'm Roselia…Roselia Lhuillier."

"Roselia, what a beautiful name. Your last name is French, but your name seem to be Spaniard."

"Yes, my great grandfather is from here. Though I don't know well the language."

"Well, we are fluently both English and French so don't worry my dear in communicating."

Madam opened her doors and I saw a variety of dresses.

"Well now, let me get you out of those strange clothes. Tell me my dear how did you got here and where are you from? I am not familiar with the fashion you are wearing. Clearly it's something men would wear," she said with a chuckle.

" I don't know how to answer that madam," I said, she looked at questionly. " you see…I don't remember how I came here. And it is hard to explain where I came from. You see where I come from, this fashion is new where I live."

Okay why did I lie? First of all, I am in a entirely different era and if I tell them I came from an alternative reality through a magic portal, I would label as an enchantress or witch. If this word ever comes up, I'm sure everyone, even the Beast wouldn't treat me kindly. I have to find a way to return to the West wing without being suspected and leave. This was too much for me and I had to get out of here. What if Belle see me here or the Beast does? I'll just be in the way.

"Oh, what country do you live mademoiselle?", Madam asks.

Oh great, how are you gonna get out of this one? Think think!

"Um…uh…Spain in a small village called San Pablo."

I felt slapping myself for coming up with the worst lie ever, not even I would believe it.

"Huh, how interesting. It's been ten years since I last heard of the lates fashion. Of course there was the sp-," Madam quickly hold her tongue as if she was almost about to reveal something she shouldn't have said. "Never mind my dear, I'm sorry for being very ignorant. I hope I didn't offend you in any way." I chuckled.

"Not at all. And beside, I'm not the type to wear dresses. Only in special occasion."

Madam raised an eyebrow, " You're the first in all my years to ever said such a thing."

She then smiles," I love meeting new people with new ideas. They are unique, and you my dear, you're unique."

I blushed a bit. Suddenly there was a tap on the door. I looked at the door then turned to Madam.

"It must be Mrs. Potts. She said she come by to see if your okay and if you wanted any tea."

I nodded and opened the door. Sure enough, Mrs. Potts, along with chip and two other came inside. I saw this as if I was watching the whole movie before my very eyes.

"Hello there dearie," said the ever so kindly teapot. "Just came by to see how you are feeling and if want a cup of tea dear. You gave us quite a shock. When the master found you unconscious, he didn't know what to make of it."

"I'm fine , thank you. Though my head is in pain just that."

"Well I'm sure with a cup of tea, it will make you feel better no time."

My tea was served on Chip by her and two other servants. Chip hopped over to me ever so careful as I bend down to pick him up. I thanked them and began to drink the tea.

"Wanna see me do a trick?" Chip asked excitedly. Holding on his breath, he created a bubble reaction. His mother scolded him but I giggled and said it was okay. Chip was adorable even in person. After I was finished, Chip hopped over to his mother and whispered, Told you she was pretty and very nice too."

I blushed at his compliment. I never considered myself pretty no matter how hard I tried to make myself. Which explains why I act such a tomboy and not girlish. Madam explained to everything I've told madam and was in deep in thought.

"Well my dear, this is strange. If you don't know how you got here then you must not know how to get home do you?"

I shook my head. I hated to lie, but it's the only way to prevent confusion to something they won't understand.

"The only thing I might be able to do is set you up a meeting with the all, he really wants to know you."

"The master?" I asked nervously. looked as if she didn't know what else she could do for me but then looked at me sympathy.

"Tell me , what's your master like?" I may know what he really is like before meeting belle, but I want to hear from the kindly teapot in person.

"Well my dear, all I can say that he has a good heart. The master may have a temper but he is not bad once you get to know him."

"Was he the one who brought me here?"

"Ye-well no, not at first. He was about to take you to the dungeon but Lumiere and I convinced otherwise, seeing that there was no reason of him to think you've done wrong. After all, you were in a dreadful state."

I frowned after hearing this. Well, what a jerk! He just throws unconscious people in the dungeon just because he gets upset very easily? I crossed my arms. "What kind of a master is he? Is this how he treats others? I say he isn't a very good host."

Both and Madam looked surprised at my outburst. Madam looked horrified while looked neutral if not with sympathy.

"Don't judge me to harshly my dear, you see, when he saw you, he thought you intruded on purpose and well, he doesn't want anyone to see his outer appearance. When you meet him, you'll understand why."

I just nodded and sat at the edge of the bed. I clearly forgot that the Beast is ashamed of his appearance after the curse is set upon him. Perhaps he got upset because he thought I came here just to, well, stare at him. Well, I'll prove him otherwise.

"Well, I'll go tell the master you are well and Cogsworth will take you to him when he's ready. Is there anything you would like to ask me before I go," she asked while Chip and the two mugs hopped outside the room. I hesitated but there was something I would like to know.

" , is there someone else beside me here in the castle?"

"Not that I know of. You're the only girl livin in this castle."

I thanked her and she left me and Madam alone.

I was feeling nervous by the minute. I mean, were talking about the Beast, the hero, the curse prince. He is a legend for Christ sakes. I wanted to make a good impression if I want to get out here and pretend nothing has happened. I paced back and forth, Madam looked worried.

"Don't worry Rosalie," she said cheerfully, "Everything will go just fine. I know how nervous you are. Your anticipation reminds me of a time I was about to perform at the Royal Opera for the first time. The King himself was there." Madam sighed and looked if she was seeing a different period where she was once human. I smiled at her encouragement, just like my Aunt I must say.

Suddenly we heard a knock. "Come in," answered Madam. The door opened a bit and peeked noneother than Cogsworth. He then entered and straightened himself properly.

"Ahem,ahem,ahem, the Master wishes to see you now Madmoiselle. Please follow me."

If I wasn't more than desperate, I say I almost fainted. I was scared for what will happen when I come face to face with the Beast. I looked over at Madam. She waved her doors encouragingly over to me with a smile. Turning back to Cogsworth I took a deep breath and followed.

It was a long walk as Cogsworth lead me to see the Beast. It was awkward to walk silently. I cleared my throat as we continued to walk.

"Um…where are we going?"

"To the main parlor mademoiselle." Shoot. I was hoping to the West Wing. I felt slapping myself. Hello?! West Wing forbidden to any guest? I shook my head and Cogsworth looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Is everything alright?"

"Huh? Oh! Y-yes Cogsworth, I was just thinking that's all."

He shrugged and no sooner walked through the main foyer and headed straight to the den. We stopped at the double door and Cogsworth proceeded by knocking on the door. He then attempted to jump up and turn the knob but after a failed attempted I turned the knob for him and openedthe door a bit. Cogsworth thanked me and stepped inside while I waited out. Clearing his throat, Cogsworth began introducing me.

"Presenting Madmoisel Roselia Lhuillier."

Cogsworth pushed the door aside and let me stepped in the room. The room was exactly as it was in the movie where Maurice, Belle's father, first encounter the servants and the Beast. The room glowed with the fireplace illuminated the dark room. Someone was sitting the chair but couldn't see who because it was facing the fireplace. The figure shifted and stood up. Turning round and facing me I gasped. It was him, he Beast, Prince Adam. He was top heavy and gigantic, slender with thick brown fur, dark brown bull-like horns, sharp cruel fangs and a long tail. It's clothes consisted torn black pants and a cape the color of dark red wine. What attracted me the most was his eyes, blue as a summer sky.

I shook my head a bit to get rid of my fantasy. No time for that. I looked at the Beast, he didn't looked happy. Rather, he looked like he was ready to pound someone. I felt nausea but I stood my ground. He can't hurt me, I'm a guest. The Beast looks over at Cogsworth.

"Leave us Cogsworth!," he snapped. Poor Cogsworth, no sooner did he left as he obeyed his master's orders. I was surprised and felt my blood begin to boil for his rude conduct toward his loyal servants. The Beast looks to me with anger.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?!" he demanded. I simply crossed my arms and stared at him. Boy it's going to be a long evening

* * *

_Finally our future lovers meet face to face. Don't worry, just because Roselia knows them by being a fan of the movie, doesn't mean she will fall easily for the Beast. They will have many adventures for them to be really close and fall in love. Sorry if anyone wasn't in character, I did my best and watching the movie many times to write them as they were meant to. Please review and I would like to thank to my followers and reviewers for their full support. It's my first fanfic and I appreciate many people taking their time to read it. Please review and tell me what you think. You can always pm me for advice and suggestions. Tune in next time for Chp 4! Until then, bye bye! _


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Roselia Lhuillier is a fan of Disney's Beauty And The Beast and wished to be the heroin of the story. Unknown to her, her wish is about to come true. I sadly don't own Beauty And The Beast, Disney does. I only own Roselia and other OCs._

* * *

"Who are you? What are you doing here?!" At the moment he started yelling I simply crossed my arms and stayed composed. The Beast didn't scare me….well, maybe a bit. He is unpredictable with the temper he has.

"Well excuse me," I said, "Is that any way to treat a guest." The beast growled.

"It is how I treat an intruder!"

"I'm no intruder mister! In fact, I never intrude in your domain on purpose."

The Beast stared with anger, I stood my ground. "If you weren't intruding, then why were you in my castle?" I closed my eyes and sighed. I had to lie because if he knew I entered by the magic door through the West Wing, I wouldn't even want to even think about.

"It was never my intention to enter one's home without their permission. I don't know how I got here." No reply, he just stared. "All I know is that I woke up and…well…here I am."

Suspicions were cleared in the Beast's face. "What are you? A witch? A…_enchantress_?" The last word he said it with distaste as if it was the most vulgar word in existence. I quickly shook my head.

"I know nothing of magic if that's what you are implying. All I want is to go home," I said with sadness. The Beast just looked at me with just a bit less anger. Nevertheless, his temper hasn't dispersed yet. He turned around and looked at the fireplace and ponder. I just stood there staring at him waiting for a reply.

"Why…why aren't you afraid of _me_?" he said barely a whisper.

I looked at him and simply respond, "Should I be?" The Beast quickly looked at me with wide eyes but turned back to the fireplace. Another long awkward moment, I was getting a bit nervous.

"I…As master of this castle, I'll let you stay here," he said suddenly, I gasp softly at his response. My mind was suddenly twirling with questions. "However," the Beast continued with a small growl, "You must promise to stay here forever."

I looked at him, surprised at the request he gave to Belle the first time they met. I took a deep breath and asked, "Why are you asking me to stay here? You don't even know me. I'm a stranger."

"That doesn't matter!" he snapped as turned to face me, "You're here in my castle and as the master, you're considered as my prisoner."

"But why am I your prisoner?!" I cried with anger, "I've told you already, I never intrud-,"

"SILENCE!" he roared.

I staggered back at his roar. My heart began to beat faster. This wasn't turning out the way I planned it. I now came to see his most beastly side and decided not to provoke him any further. The Beast snorted and started breathing heavily.

"You're in no position in either questioning me or arguing with me," he said. "You will obey my orders here and as long you're in my castle, I expect you to do so. Is that clear?"

I shook my anger and closed both of my hands. However, I took a deep breath and said , "It's clear, _sir_." The Beast growled at me baring his sharp teeth. I gulped but stood my ground, I wasn't going to let him control me just because he has the most intimidating temper in the entire universe! He humph and yelled for Cosgworth. No sooner than said, he appeared at the doorway out of breath.

"Take the girl back to her room," the Beast ordered. "Yes sire," answered Cogsworth with fear.

Cogsworth began to take me out of the parlor when suddenly the Beast called us.

"You will…join me for dinner, " he said. I opened my mouth to argue but he cuts me off. "THAT'S NOT A REQUEST!"

I raised my head and turned to walk out. Before I left I said to him, "Thank you for your kind hospitality sir, I really preferred the room you provided me instead of a cold cell _you _were _about _to throw me. Oh by the way, I have a name and it's Roselia." I quickly exit and followed Cogsworth, not even wanting to deal with the Beast any further.

As we approached my room, Cogsworth informed me he will escort me when it's time for dinner. I thanked him kindly, unaware of him that I don't plan to do so. As I entered my room, the door closed and there I stood, staring at the large window. Outside was a clear night with a crescent moon. The forest dark as usual with colorful trees by the fall season. Madam woke up and saw me. She smiled and asked, "How did it go?"

As she spoke, I could no longer contain myself as I ran and threw myself to the bed, sobbing on the pillow while streams of tears flowed through my eyes.

"Oh dear please don't cry," said Madam, trying all that she can to comfort me. "I'm sorry if things didn't went well but- ," I cut her off.

"He's awful! He's terrible! I can't believe how all of you can serve while he is clearly a horrible master!"

"The master isn't really so bad," assured Madam, "He may have a terrible temper, but he has a heart of gold. He never harmed any of his servants."

I just sobbed until I no longer have the strength. I sat up and grabbed a pillow. I hugged it while tears rolled down my cheeks. I don't remember the last time I cried so hard. The only time I cried was in high school when…when **he **broke my heart. I shook my head to clear off that memory. Madam shifted and sat down a bit next to me. Her silence and company is what I wanted right now and I was appreciated for that.

"Thank you for comforting me Madam," I said with a soft sob. She smile and nodded.

"You're welcome Roselia. I must say, you're a brave young girl, standing up for yourself. I couldn't think of anyone with a courage as strong as yours."

"Thank you," I whispered.

"Well, I should really see what to dress you for dinner."

"That won't be necessary Madam," I said, "I'm not going to dinner."

"But you must!" she says, "he might get-

"He must learn how to treat everyone with kindness and how to earn their respect. And if nobody will do it, then I will." Madam didn't look convinced but rather worried for me. I placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry about me," I said to her, "I'll be fine."

With that I didn't even got ready for dinner. I would do what Belle did, showing the Beast that I am not some kind of trinket at his disposal. I am a girl from the 21st century here stuck in the 17th century fantasy land. I will show him what I'm made of. If war he wants, war he will get.

* * *

_Oh boy. The battle between our lovers will commence which would later blossom into true love. How will the Beast react to this rebellious nature? Will Roselia tell him the truth of how she even got here? Tune in next time as the Roselia's adventure begins. Thank you for your reviews! It is my reason for this fanfic to live on. I am open to suggestions as usual. Until then, bye bye._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_Roselia Lhuillier is a fan of Disney's Beauty And The Beast and wished to be the heroin of the story. Unknown to her, her wish is about to come true. I sadly don't own Beauty And The Beast, Disney does. I only own Roselia and other OCs._

* * *

_Minor Dinning hall_

The Beast paced the floor in all fours. He was waiting for his new guest to arrive for dinner and was now getting impatient. While he paced, his mind was whirling with questions about his new prisoner. The girl was strange in many ways. For starters, she wore strange clothes, for God's sake, she was wearing _pants_. Men's clothes on a woman's body was scandalous, barbaric and unladylike. Though Mrs. Potts told him that the girl was from a small village in Spain and the fashion there drastically changed in the last ten years. What puzzled him was that she didn't seem to be from Spain. From what he could recall before the spell, he had seen many nobles and royal families from Spain visiting the castle when his father was in reign. The girl simply didn't look Spaniard nor have the accent he found a bit amusing. Aside from that, she spoke perfect English like him, he was glad that in ten years he didn't forget the language neither his native language even though he was losing his humanity through the years. Somehow, the knowledge just came to him at the moment the young girl met him.

Going back to his prisoner, the girl's status was hard to guess if she was either peasant or noble. He'll have to ask about that later. What sparked his interest was the girl's outburst to his orders. It was clear that she didn't like to be ordered around and had a mind of her own. She wasn't like any other woman he knew, most of them followed orders with neither complain and were usually helpless. His prisoner demanded reasons from him, something nobody did before and she even stated to be called by her first name. What was her name…Roselia. Hmm. A beautiful name and sounded to be a name from Spain. Roselia, his mind repeated. The Beast had to admit, it was a beautiful name and if not mistaken, the name clearly written to represent a flower. Roselia is like saying, rose. The beast stopped pacing and stared at the fireplace. Roselia…rose, oh the irony, he thought bitterly. A simple flower that represented his curse, his imprisonment, and more he thought of about, the more he became angry.

He heard the door opened and saw Lumiere and hoping over the mantelpiece of the fireplace. The Beast ignored them and paced more, again lost in thought. About five minutes later….

"What's taking her so long?! I've told her to come down. WHY ISN'T SHE HERE YET?!"

Poor Lumiere and jumped from his sudden outburst they did their best to ease their master's impatience.

"Try to be patience sire," said , "The girl had lost her freedom all in one day. She still needs to learn how things work around here."

The Beast just snorted and started pacing again. Lumiere suddenly began to speak.

"Master, do you think this girl could be the one to break the spell?"

"Of course I have! I'm not a fool."

"Good," said Lumiere, "You fall in love with her, she falls in love with you and…POOF! The spell is broken. We will be human again by midnight."

"Oh, it's not the easy Lumiere," argued , "These things take time."

"But the rose has already begun to wilt," said Lumiere with hope.

The Beast stopped pacing and quickly oppressed the hope that was almost building up.

"It's no use," he said, raising a paw, "She's beautiful and I'm…WELL LOOK AT ME!"

Lumiere and looked at one another and shrugged.

"You must see her past all that," sooth .

"I don't know how," grumbled Beast. This made her huffed and jumped down the mantle and went over to the table. She hopped to the top and glared at the Beast.

"Well, you can start by making yourself look more presentable, straighten up, try to act like a gentleman."

"Yes, when she comes here, give her a dashing smile," Lumiere encouraged.

Tip after tip, the Beast couldn't keep up what they were saying. He closed his ears until the servants last advice was to control his temper. Suddenly there was a knock.

"There she is," whispered Lumiere excitedly. The Beast looked up as the door opened. He was feeling nervous and wasn't sure what to do at first and decided to smile. However, it wasn't the girl who entered but Cogsworth. The smile turned to a frown. Cogsworth began to sweat a bit.

"G-good evening."

"Well where is _she_?" he asked firmly.

"Who, what-oh the girl! Well you see he is in the process of-under circumstances that are", Cogsworth couldn't go on but decided to spit it out, "She's not coming."

5…4…3…2…1…

"WHAAAAAAAT?!"

BOOM! The doors were opened and in a flash, the Beast ran to the East Wing and toward the girl's room. He banged on the door and all his might that could bring the whole wall down

_Bedroom_

I cried with a jump when the bagging on the door started. I stood up and backed away, but then I realize the Beast wouldn't dare to enter.

"I THOUGHT I'VE TOLD TO COME DOWN TO DINNER!"

"I'm not coming out just because you say so!," I retorted.

"YOU'VE COME OUT OR…I'LL BREAK DOWN THE DOOR!"

"You wouldn't dare!" I cried back.

There was a pause and could hear mumble. It sounded like Lumiere, Cogsworth and advising the Beast. Deja-vu.

"Will you come down to dinner," mutter the Beast, his voice sounded irritated.

"I'm sorry, but no."

Another pause…again the Beast attempted.

"It will be a great pleasure, if you would join me for dinner…_please_?"

That's it! He was really asking for it, he didn't mean a single word. I did what Belle has done previously, "No thank you!"

"YOU CAN'T STAY IN THERE FOREVER!"

"Oh yes I can! "

"FINE! THEN GO AHEAD AND STAAAARVE! IF YOU DON'T EAT WITH ME THEN YOU DON'T EAT AT ALL!"

"That's fine by me!" I yelled, "You won't get any respect from me until you earned it!"

The respond I got was a fierce roar. Then everything went quite. I only could hear the three household servants mumbling and leaving, probably going to get everything clean up. I sat on my bed feeling numb. I can't believe I did that.

_West Wing_

"I asked her nicely and she refuses," the Beast mumbled to himself as he threw a broken chair aside, "What else do you wish you want me to do? BEG?!"

The Beast looked over at the small door which held the bell jar with the rose and a beautiful mirror. He quickly snatched the mirror and looked at his reflection.

"Show me the girl," he commanded.

The mirror swirled and glowed bright green and his reflection changed. He was seeing the girl instead, lying in bed looking miserable and tired.

Madam was trying to convince her to dine with the master. However, the girl was not convinced.

"I can't let him have his way," she said sadly, "he must learn that to receive one's trust and respect, one must earn it."

The Beast placed the mirror away. He shook his head as a wave of sadness and depression swept over him.

"I'm just fooling myself. She'll never see me as anything…but a monster."

A petal fell from the rose, the Beast placed a hand to his face, "it's hopeless."

* * *

_Poor beast. I don't blame him, he used to get what he wanted and now here he is in a situation where things looks complicated. Hope you guys love this update! I thank again to my followers and reviewers for their support. Please leave reviews so I may know what to improve. Your reviews are my motivation. Stay tuned for the next chapter as the Be Our Guest scene will come up. Until then bye bye!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_Roselia Lhuillier is a fan of Disney's Beauty And The Beast and wished to be the heroin of the story. Unknown to her, her wish is about to come true. I sadly don't own Beauty And The Beast, Disney does. I only own Roselia and other OCs._

* * *

_Later that Night_

The door creaked as I opened it and peeked outside. There was no one outside, good. Now is my chance to find the West Wing and get home. After I get home, the first thing I would do is set up an appointment with a psychologist. This was too good to be true. After the fiasco between me and the Beast, I'm not even ready for more of his temper episodes. Madam was fast asleep; I slipped outside and closed the door. I made my wall down the hall and arrived to a grand staircase that leads to the main foyer. There were many grotesque statues and demons, it didn't scare. In fact I like Gothic style and boy did the enchantment had done a good job transforming the castle as it was now. Though, I do also like the original version when the spell had broken.

The thought of me breaking the spell was out of the question. As I walked down the stairs, my mind still wondered where Belle was. I mean, she or her father should have been here. Perhaps when she's gone, Belle will appear and everything will return normal. Once I reached the bottom, I decided to just wander around until I find the stairs leading to the West Wing. During my panicking episode, I didn't observed my surroundings to know my way back. As I was walking I began to notice a delicious most exquisite smell. _Grrrrrr_, grumbled my tummy. Boy was I hungry, maybe I could sneak in and snatch a piece of bread. I followed my nose down a dark hall to a double door where there was light coming from inside. I heard voices and recognize them as the Chef, , and Cosgworth. I stayed quietly behind the door and pressed my ears to listen.

"I've worked and slaved all day long and for what?" said the Chef outrageously, "A culinary masterpiece gone to waste."

"Oh stop your grousing," said Mrs. Potts says, 'It's been a long night for all of us."

"Well if you ask me she was just being stubborn," said Cogsworth. I huffed, I wasn't stubborn, I was just trying to get the Beast to show some self respect. "After all he did say _please_."

"I like her," respond, "She's got a lot of spunk." I smile when I heard this, good old , you're the best! "I believe she did the right thing. After all, if the master doesn't learn to control that temper he'll never break the-," at the moment, I leaned too much on the door that I fell and pushed the door opened landing on one knee. The Chef, Cogsworth and were startled at my abrupt appearance. Oh boy.

"Um… I'm sorry I didn't mean-," I was suddenly interrupted by Cogsworth.

"Splendid to see you up and about mademoiselle!" he said cheerfully, he took my right hand and was about to kiss it when a golden blur passed and pushed aside Cogsworth. In his place was Lumiere holding my hand with a grin.

"This is Lumiere," said Cogsworth with annoyance.

"Enchante ma Cherie," said Lumiere coolly as he proceeded kissing my hand. I just giggled at this, he never cease to amaze me.

"Is there any way we could make your stay more welcoming," asked Cogsworth trying to push away Lumiere from me as he kissed my hand, only to get burned by him.

"Well, I just wanted a small snack," I said timidly, my stomach growled loudly making Lumiere and Cogsworth jump. I blused a bit with embarassedment but then .

"You're hungry? Well then start fire, breaup the silver and wake the china!"

With that the kitchen came to life as dishes, utensils and the Chef stove began to work. I was about to tell them they don't have to when Cogsworth reminded them what the Master said.

"Oh pish posh, I'm not going to let the poor child go hungry."

"Oh all right," said Cosgworth with defeat, "A glass of water, crust of bread and then-,"

"Cogsworth I'm surprise at you!," scolded Lumiere, "She's not our prisoner, she's our guest! We must make her feel welcome. Come this way mademoiselle." Lumiere was headed toward another entrance with a kind smile. I followed him, happy to such kindness from the household staff. Cogsworth warned him not to make loud noise, fearing the Beast will hear us.

"Of course, of course. But what is dinner, without a little music?"

"Music?" cried Cogsworth but was cut of by the swinging door sending him off to a bowl of mixture.

I was lead to a long table of the minor dining hall. I was really excited because not only I am going to see Lumiere and the household perform but the Be Our Guest number will be performed! I was filled with excitement. Now I know I've seen this number in the movie and Broadway, but come on, to see it personally with the actual characters doing it, this was something I will never forget. A once in a life experience. Lumiere proceeded on a table and from out of nowhere, a spotlight appeared illuminating Lumiere. I was prepared for a spectacular like no other.

_Lumiere:_

_Ma cherie Mademoiselle,_

_It is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure_

_That we welcome you tonight._

_And now we invite you to relax,_

_Let us pull up a chair_

_As the dining room proudly presents -_

_Your dinner! _

A large chair ran behind me and I sat down.

_Be our guest! _

A multiple of dishes entered and began dancing with Lumiere.

_Be our guest!_

_Put our service to the test_

_Tie your napkin 'round your neck, Cherie_

The chair attempted to place a napkin around my neck. Fearing I might choke, I took it placed it on my lap.

_And we'll provide the rest _

_Soup du jour_

_Hot hors d'oeuvres_

_Why, we only live to serve_

_Try the grey stuff_

_It's delicious!_

As Lumiere raised a plate filled with a variety of rare desserts, I tried the grey stuff for the very first time. I licked my finger and….HmmmmmMMMM! I've never tasted anything so…so…exquisite! I can't even described in words.

_Don't believe me?_

_Ask the dishes_

_They can sing_

_They can dance_

_After all, Miss, this is France_

_And the dinner here is never second best_

_Go on, unfold your menu_

_Take a glance and then you'll_

_Be our guest_

_Oui, our guest_

_Be our guest _

A parade of many amazing culinary that I never even heard of walked in front. I tried my best to taste every single one. Wow, I've never realize I was so hungry. Like my mami would say, Soy una tragona.

_Lumiere and Chorus: Beef ragout_

_Cheese souffle_

_Pie and pudding "en flambe" _

Poor Cogsworth got out of the pie only to be smoked by Lumiere. I giggled a bit.

_Lumiere: We'll prepare and serve with flair_

_A culinary cabaret!_

_You're alone_

_And you're scared_

_But the banquet's all prepared_

_No one's gloomy or complaining_

_While the flatware's entertaining_

_We tell jokes_

_I do tricks_

_With my fellow candlesticks _

_Chorus: And it's all in perfect taste_

_That you can bet_

_Come on and lift your glass_

_You've won your own free pass_

_To be our guest _

_Lumiere:_

_If you're stressed_

_It's fine dining we suggest! _

_Lumiere and Chorus: Be our guest!_

_Be our guest!_

_Be our guest! _

_Lumiere:_

_Life is so unnerving_

_For a servant who's not serving_

_He's not whole without a soul to wait upon_

_Ah, those good old days when we were useful_

_Suddenly those good old days are gone_

_Ten years we've been rusting_

_Needing so much more than dusting_

_Needing exercise, a chance to use our skills!_

_Most days we just lay around the castle_

_Flabby, fat and lazy_

_You walked in and oops-a-daisy! _

_Mrs Potts:_

_It's a guest!_

_It's a guest!_

_Sakes alive, well I'll be blessed!_

_Wine's been poured and thank the Lord_

_I've had the napkins freshly pressed_

_With dessert_

_She'll want tea_

_And my dear that's fine with me_

_While the cups do their soft-shoein'_

_I'll be bubbling, I'll be brewing_

_I'll get warm_

_Piping hot_

_Heaven's sakes! Is that a spot?_

_Clean it up!_

_We want the company impressed _

_Chorus:_

_We've got a lot to do! _

_Mrs Potts:_

_Is it one lump or two?_

_For you, our guest! _

I thanked one of the vase who gave me a flower and smelled it.

_Chorus:_

_She's our guest! _

_Mrs Potts:_

_She's our guest! _

_Chorus:_

_She's our guest! _

_Chorus:_

_Be our guest_

_Be our guest_

_Our command is your request_

_It's been years since we've had anybody here_

_And we're obsessed_

_With your meal_

_With your ease_

_Yes, indeed, we aim to please_

_While the candlelight's still glowing_

_Let us help you_

_We'll keep going _

_Lumiere and chorus:_

_Course by course_

_One by one_

_'Til you shout, "Enough! I'm done!"_

I gasped as a grand chandelier with many utensils danced.

_Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest_

_Tonight you'll prop your feet up_

_But for now, let's eat up_

_Be our guest!_

_Be our guest!_

_Be our guest!_

_Please, be our guest!_

I stood up and clapped as loudly as I can. I whistled and shouted whoa.

"Whoa!Yeah! (clapping)That was fun!"

"Thank you madmoseille," said Cogsworth and began complimenting on the show and everyone's effort on their part of the show.

"So tell me," Lumiere began to say, "How was our first rate entertainment and dining experience?" He asked with a smile.

"It was so…so…AMAZING!" I cried with joy, "two thumbs up and would recommend any of my friends to dine here." I winked at them as I said this. Both Cogsworth grinned with pride while Lumiere blushed bashfully. Suddenly, Cogsworth clock hand moved and showed it was 10 pm, he gasps.

"My look at the time, well, it's off to bed my dear."

"I can't go to bed yet! I'm full excitement and not to mention I'm hyper from the desserts I had. Besides, it is my first time in an enchanted castle."

"Enchanted?!" laughed Cosgwaorth, "Who ever said it was enchanted? _It was you Lumiere wasn't?_" He began to scold Lumiere and fight.

"Actually, I figured it out myself. It's pretty obvious don't you think?" They stopped fighting at the moment I said it but still looked irritated at one another.

"Um…I was hoping to look around. Get to know the castle a bit so I wouldn't get lost when I explore it myself."

"Oh would you like a tour?" asks Lumiere

"Wait! I'm not sure it's such a good idea," said Cogsworth to Lumiere, he then mumbled something to him.

"Oh please you guys," I begged as I placed my hands together as if praying, "Will you show me around? I mean what if I get lost?" I made my famouse puppy face, with wide eyes that no one could resists. Cogsworth gave in at the momen and agreed. Yes, I can finally know my way to the West Wing.

_Later in Suit of Armor hall_

Cogsworth sure knows every detail of the castle. I was astound by the information and didn't know if my brain would explode with so much information. Along our tour Sultan, the footstool dog joined us. He was playful and very cheerful. He took a liking to me at the moment the footstool dog sniffed at my black slipper I was wearing. I couldn't contain myself but I started to pet him and scratch his back.

"This another example of the baroque period. And as I always say, if it's not baroque don't fix it." He chuckled at his pun. I too giggled at his joke. Before I didn't even get it when I was little but when I was older I now understood his pun. I suddenly felt I was being watched by the suit of armors that decorated the hall. Sure enough, they turned at my direction, creepy yet cool.

Suddenly we arrived at a staircase leading to a very dark hallway. I began to walk toward hoping to take a peak. As I was about to take a step up, Sultan, Lumiere, and Cogsworth ran to me and blocked my way.

"Why are you blocking me? What's up there?"

"Up there…oh nothing! Nothing at all up at the West Wing!" said Cogsworth.

Bingo! Now it was time for phase two: sneaking up there.

"Hmmm, if there's nothing to see then why are you worried I might go up there?"

"it is a place forbidden by the master," explained Lumiere, "How about we show you the gardens, or the library perhaps instead?"

"Library? There's a library here?"

"Why yes!" exclaimed Coogsworth and Lumiere. They began to lead me away as they bickered the enormouse library filled with many books. I always loved to read, the many reasons why Belle was my idol. Man, how I wish I could go with them but right now I needed to get back home. As they were distracted along with Sultan barking and running in front, I slipped away. I climbed up the stairs and began my way to West Wing. _Oh please let the beast not be there_, I prayed. I gulped and continued walking, unknowing what to expect on the other side.

* * *

_Will Roselia reach the magic door? Or will the Beast find her and have the worst to come? Stay tune for the next chapter. I thank to all my reviewers for reading my fanfic and hope I accomplished your expectations. I also give thanks to __**grapejuice101 **__for helping me with the chapter. It was __**grapejuice101**__ idea of adding the lyrics to the chapter. Thank you and please review! Your reviews are my motive to write more! Until then, bye bye._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_Roselia Lhuillier is a fan of Disney's Beauty And The Beast and wished to be the heroin of the story. Unknown to her, her wish is about to come true. I sadly don't own Beauty And The Beast or the songs, Disney does. I only own Roselia and other OCs._

* * *

I walked ever so quietly through the destroyed hallway that leads to the Beast's room. Man, I may have seen the destruction before but now, it is plain clear. Mirrors were broken, statues destroyed, everywhere showed the Beast's fury. I know it will be worst when I enter the West Wing. Right now, I was praying to La Virgin de Guadalupe, our Virgin Mary, to help me. I didn't want to find the Beast there for fear that he may become violent. I could defend myself but the possibility of an overgrown and powerful Beast against a girl, well it's zero. I arrived at the door and reached for the door handle shaped as a face of a creature. I looked back to see if I was followed. No one was there, so far so good. I placed my ear on the door to hear anything. Hmmm, silent, good sign.

I opened the door and it creaked. I winced and began to sweat, this sound could alert anyone. However, nothing occurred and I continued to enter. I walked at the destroyed room I've entered earlier this morning. I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. The thought of losing one's humanity seems unbearable. I saw the ripped portrait again, the blue eyes attracting me. He was incredibly handsome, even as a Beast, he is still handsome, even though he doesn't think so himself. For the moment, the only thing that makes him ugly was his character. It needed to be refined, a thing Belle herself must do. I just hope everything goes back in its place once I'm out of the picture.

I began my search for the broken cabinet that blocked the hallway to the door. Sure enough, I found it and slid pass it. Now the moment of truth waited, if the door was still there. If it wasn't, then it would be a good time to panic. I walk the long dark hallway; it wasn't long when I bumped right into a wall or rather a door. I sighed with relief. What's strange was that it was closed. Oh no…did the Beast discovered it. If he did, he would have demanded explanation from me by now. I didn't hear anything on the other side. I sighed with relief. I turned on the knob but it wouldn't budge. Ok, I was starting to panic. This wasn't a good sign because now I don't know how to get back! Fiddling my fingers, I stood there, not knowing what to do. Well, the best thing to do is stay for a while until I can sort this dilemma.

I returned back and was about to leave when a shimmering pink glow caught me. I turned and saw the magical rose floating in the bell jar. I don't how to explain the sensation I had with the rose. But I felt as if it was calling me. An unseen force seems to overtake my body, starting to pull me toward the rose. I didn't want to but my feet began to take its step without my permission. I walked toward the bell jar, the rose's light hypnotize me. I felt warm with a hint of pure magic. The flower itself was beautiful and could see two or so petals fallen already. I was being a fool, I had to get out here but I couldn't. The power of the rose was holding me. Then I did something so stupid I would regret for the rest of my life.

I began to lift the bell jar and placed it on the floor. I couldn't help myself, I felt the need of the touching the rose. It was beautiful and delicate, that I must feel it's soft petals. I moved my right hand over and with a finger, I was about to touch the rose when a shadow loomed over me. I looked up and gasped at the person or rather Beast who was staring at me with wide blue eyes and a stunned look. The beast jumped to where I was and took the bell jar and slammed it back to its place. I quickly withdrew my hand when he slammed the bell jar back; he would've sliced my hand off. He growled at me, still holding the bell jar that protected his rose and narrowed his eyes. I began to back off, now I was in hot waters. _Madre mia santisima_, I began to pray.

"Why have you come here?" the Beast asked dangerously.

I gulped as he approached at me. I stepped back a bit, hoping not to provoke him. However, my practical side told me it was time to tell him the truth. I took a deep breath and let it all out.

"I'm here because I…I…I came through a magic door and it leads me back to my home." Boom! A stunned or confused look appeared in his face. He took a step and snapped, "What?!" I gather all my courage and decided to tell him.

"As you heard me, I went through a magic door that led me here to your castle. I-" I was cut off by the raged Beast.

"YOU LIED TO ME!" He roared and his fur bristled dangerously.

"Yes I did!" I shouted, 'But for a reason. I knew that you wouldn't understand and confuse me with either being a witch-,"

"YOU HAVE LIED BEFORE ME AND THAT IS TREASON AGAINST ME!"

"Will you please just SHUT UP and LISTEN?!" I stopped myself and covered my mouth. The Beast froze, surprised at my sudden outburst. He looked and then raged formed in his face. He looked at his rose.

"You realized what you could've done?!" the Beast said angrily, baring his teeth.

"I-" SLAM! The Beast swung his arm and broke a chair nearby. I staggered back against a closet, trying to support myself.

"GET OUT!" he began destroying everything on his path. I began to turn and run for my life when something grabbed me. I turned and saw the Beast holding my right arm with anger. I quickly tried to free myself and shrieked when I fell and hear a rip effect. My violet long sleeve blouse was torn and my arm shown bared but not scratched. Holding the other piece was the Beast. He stood there with horror at what he had done. I got up and shook my head.

"I'm leaving…for good," I said, tears emerging, "I won't stay in a place where one can hurt me." Sobbing, I ran away from him. I ran as fast as I can, wiping my tears away, but to no avail. I ran down the staircase to the main foyer, toward the entrance. I opened it and continued running through the courtyard. I stopped myself at the gates, I sobbed hard and went to my knees. How could he? I asked myself. This wasn't like him. Why would he try to harm me? He didn't even let me explain to him. He was a mon-, I stopped myself and just continued on my way. I started running away from the castle, not caring where I was going.

_Later in the woods_

I walked alone in the dark forest. The wind blew and I shivered. I could feel the cold wind on my bear arm. I tried to warm myself with my hands rubbing each arm. My eyes felt puffy and was sure were red from all the crying. I walked and ponder of the events that occurred. I was shocked and raged from the Beast attempt to hurt me. But right now my main priority is finding a way home. If an enchantress existed in this world, then surely there must be a magician, witch or oracle who can help escape this nightmare. The problem is, where can I find one? I stopped at my tracks and looked around, okay, where am I now? I began to panic, how do I get out of this forest? I know there's a village where Belle lives, the question is where? It is never specified in the movie, oh shit. Now I'm truly lost, okay calm down, after all this is a magical world anything could happen, right? What's the worst thing that can occur?

A howl was heard and stop dead. I felt cold and saw my skin turning pale. I knew that sound. Como soy una estupida! Stupid, stupid, stupid! I scolded myself as I realize my biggest mistake of running into the forest and getting lost. There was one thing I forgot to count on and that was…_wolf_. A snarled was heard closed and I turned and saw o my horror a group of wolves not far behind me. They spotted and bared their teeth at me. Oh boy! Ahora estoy en un lio! I turned back and with a deep breath, I prayed and ran like the Roadrunner.

The wolf howled and snarled as they ran after me. I know I can't outrun them but I had to try. I knew I had to survive from this. I ran with all my might, but I knew sooner or later I would slow down from exhaustion. I had to find something…to climb up where they can't reach me. Not far ahead, there was a tall tree easy for me to climb. I've climbed trees all my life, this shouldn't be a problem. As I reached it, I jumped and began to climb, barely escaping a jaw from the grey wolf. The group of wolf tried to jump up themselves but they slipped. Snarled and snaps could only be heard. I continued to climbed up the tree and to my misfortune, a tree branch was loose and slipped. I quickly hanged on another branch as I screamed. I stayed there dangled while the wolves jumped and snap at the feet barely a foot high above them.

"HELP!" I cried desperately, "SOMEBODY!ANYBODY HELP ME!" To my horror the branch began to snip and broke with a snap. I shrieked as I fell along with the branch. The wolves jumped away as I fell hard on the ground. I landed hard on the floor. My left thigh was in pain, I was sure a bruise would form. I groaned painfuly as I tried to get up. The wolves came back and were in formation, ready to pounce me. Tears began to run down my cheek again. It was the end for me. My life played before my eyes, my childhood and my family. I'll never see them again. The wolves growled and were ready to eat me. _Perdoname familia_, I thought to myself. I closed my eyes and embraced myself, waiting for the worst.

Suddenly I heard the loudest roar ever. This wasn't the roar made by a wolf but…I opened my eyes and to my shock and surprise it was none other the Beast. He was holding a wolf, presumbably the one who was ready to bite, and he threw it away from me. He jumped in front of me and growled at the pack of wolves. They weren't intimated and then the fight began. It waa all a blur but the fight was intensive. No sooner did the wolves whimper and ran away. The Beast stood there, he won. However, I saw his left arm injured and blood began to run down. The Beast looked at me and was about to speak but he fainted. The sound of the wind was all I could hear, the Beast saved me. He went after me and protected me, despite what had happened between us. What does this mean? Concentrate, I scolded, the Beast needs help. I carefully stood up and felt a bit pain but nothing serious. I approached the fainted Beast. I saw his injured arm and I tore my other violet sleeve. I pressed it on the wound hoping the blood would stop running.

I've stayed with the Beast and wished I had a horse or some sort to bring back to castle. However, all I can do was stay by his side and wait. I prayed to the Virgin to watch us over at night. The night was cold and I lay down next to him. I stayed closed to his fur relieving much of the cold. I'll just have to wait tomorrow morning and get help. My eyes fluttered till I fell asleep.

* * *

_Well, the chapter was intense but I did the best I can. So, what you think? Roselia and Beast had their fight but he still rescued her. I would like to thank to my recent new followers and review for adding my fanfic to their favorites. I really appreciate your contribution by reading and reviewing it. I encourage anybody else to review also. Doesn't matter if you're from another country and is afraid I may not understand your review, that is why I have a translator. Please, feel welcome to leave feedback._ _Stay tune for the next chapter as Roselia helps the injure Beast and reveals her truth to everyone! Until then, bye bye._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_Roselia Lhuillier is a fan of Disney's Beauty And The Beast and wished to be the heroin of the story. Unknown to her, her wish is about to come true. I sadly don't own Beauty And The Beast or the songs, Disney does. I only own Roselia and other OCs._

* * *

_Early Foggy Morning_

I woke up as I saw a great fog surrounding us in the forest. I slowly sat up and rubbed my eyes, looking at my surroundings. The beast still lay next to me unconscious, thanks to his fur, I manage to sleep from the warm heat. I looked over at his injured arm. The violet rag was really wet, but there was no more blood flowing. The important thing is I find the castle and get help. Problem is, I couldn't leave the Beast here alone, what if the wolves come back? What is a hunter pass by and find him? No, I will stay by his side until he wakes up. I looked up at the heaves and pulled from under my blouse a golden necklace with a small medallion of the Virgin Mary. It was given to me by my great-grandmother Maria when I was baptized. I always wear it because it always protected me. I hold it and prayed, oh please send me a sign of help mi Virgensita de Guadalupe. Por Favor, send someone to help us so I may help the injured Beast.

The sun began to rise and it's rays broke through the fog.. The forest began become clear, but there is still fog. I was about to lay back when I heard a shout.

"HELLO?! MASTER! ROSELIA! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"MASTER?!

It was Lumiere and Cogsworth! I quickly got up and shouted, "OVER HERE! WERE HERE!" I jumped with joy and smile above me. Gracias mi Virgensita! I kissed my medallion and shouted for them to find us. No sooner than said, Lumiere and Cogsworth appeard in a white carriage pulled by a spider brown contraption that I recognized as the thing that took Maurice back to the village in the movie. They weren't the only ones in the carriage, five more servants were with them. Everyone helped me place the Beast in the white carriage, then we left to the castle. I explained to Lumiere and Cogsworth about what happened last night as we traveled.

_Main Parlor_

The room glowed with the fireplace. I kneed down to soak a white cloth with hot water and herbs. helped me to prepare a medicine that will help the Beast's injured arm. The Beast woke just as we arrived at the castle. He was silent the whole time and tried to avoid me. He wouldn't allow anyone to help him. The Beast just walked to the main parlor and sat in his favorite chair. As I twist the heavy wet cloth, I looked up at the Beast who was moaning and began to lick his wound. I better stop him before he licks anymore.

"P-please, don't do that," I said as I reached out my hand for his arm. The Beast looked at me angrily; he moved his arm away and growled with threat. I jumped but stayed firm. The servants moved back a bit, afraid if the Beast might explode. I took the cloth and tried to placed it on the scratched arm. The Beast dodged my every move.

"Come on," I said, "Just hold still-," I manage to place the cloth on his arm and the Beast roared. The servants scampered and I squinted by the loud roar.

"THAT HURTS!" he yelled at me.

"If you hold still and look away, it wouldn't hurt as much." I said irritated.

"If you haven't run away, this wouldn't have happened."

"If you didn't tore my sleeve and frightened me, then I wouldn't have run away!"

The Beast was about to speak but he stopped as he considered what he did to me.

"W-well YOU shouldn't have been in the West Wing!"

"YOU haven't even told me never to go in the West Wing if I remember!"

Burned! He never told me, well, only Lumiere, but still, he never told me himself.

"Lumiere told me he had warn-,"

"It wasn't his job to tell me. You should have told me instead!"

"Well you shouldn't have to yell at me!"

"Well you should learn to control your temper!"

The Beast looked defeated at my last comeback. He slumped his cheek over his right hand loking annoyed. I sighed and soked the cloth again. I twist it and raised it to his arm. The servants peeked over and stepped forward.

"Hold still," I said softly, "This might sting a little, so, just closed your eyes and look away." looking annoyed. I sighed and soaked the cloth again. I twist it and raised it to his arm.

"Hold still," I said softly, "This might sting a little, so, just closed your eyes and look away." He did as I said, though a bit exaggerated. I wiped the wound softly and we were quite for a while.

"I want to thank you," I began ending the silence, "For saving my life." The Beast looked at me surprised as if it was the first time anybody had thanked him.

"You're…welcome," he responded. "I-I would like…to…apologize."

I raised my head and wide eyes. The Beast looked away with shame.

"I'm sorry for causing you harm. You know with-," He motioned with his other hand on my torn sleeve. I nodded and smiled weakly.

"It's alright, you didn't hurt me. Just caused me to be frightened that's all." I continued my task as I said this. The Beast looks away with regret and shame. I reached his face and had him to look back at me. I smiled at him.

"Hey, it's all forgiven. Don't worry now. In fact let's make amend you and I."

"A-amends?"

"Yeah. Look, we may start at the wrong foot here but let start anew."

The Beast looks at his hind feet confused. I giggled softly. "It's just an expression. What I mean is, let us get aquainted as if this was the first time we meet." I extended my right hand while the other hold the wet cloth.

"Hi! I'm Roselia Lhullier. What is your name?" I asked with a grin. The beast was stunned at what I did and looked at my hand suspiciously. Reluctantly, he extended his right paw and I shook it steadily.

"I'm A-Beast. Just call me Beast," Beast said, he smiled a bit.

"Nice to meet you Beast," I said cheerfully. I returned to my work on finishing cleaning his wound.

"Why did you lie to me?" I froze and looked at him. "What?"

"You said you went through a magic door. Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"I just knew you wouldn't listen to me like you did last night." Beast kept looking at me, I continued, "I was afraid you would mistake me for a witch. To tell you the truth, I don't understand why the door at home somehow became a portal to your castle." I picked up the bandages and began to place on his arm. Beast looked at me puzzled and I could tell he was more confused as I was. Once I finished with the bandages, I sighed and stood up. It was time tell everyone the truth.

"I would like to make an announcement," I said and everyone looked at me questionably. " It is time to tell you all the truth about me. You have been so kind and it is not right to live longer with a lie I have made up. If it's possible, I would like everyone to meet me at the main foyer near the grand stair case. Beast, I would also like you to be there. I will tell you all the truth about me, where I came from and how I got here." The servants mumbled among themselves and looked expectantly at the Beast. The beast stared at me blankly and nodded. "Thank you," I said to him.

_Main Foyer_

I waited on the stairs as every servant arrived. Lumiere, Cogsworth, , Chip, Fifi and even Madam were there present in front. Now, we all waited for the Beast. He came and stood almost beside me where he can see me. Now that everyone was here I took a deep breath and begin.

"I would like to thank you all for coming here this morning. I have something very important to tell you about where I came from and how I got here. I'm not from Spain. I've never been there…ever. You see, I came from a country called America in a state called California. The city where I live is Los Angeles. Now you may all be wondering, where is this place? Well, the reason of why you never heard of it is because it doesn't exist. Not yet." There were low murmurs and many looked at me with a fright and confused looked. " I am not from this world, I come from a Modern age, I'm from the year…2012." There was a loud gasp among the furniture and utensils. The Beast's eyes were wide and he looked at me as if I appeared out of nowhere. I simply nodded at him. "Yes," I continued, "I'm from the future."

* * *

_The cat's out of the bag as they said. Stay tune for the next chapter, as everyone in the castle are stunned by the revelation of Roselia. What does the Beast thinks of this? Thank you for all your reviews and pms. Your pleasure is my reward! Please review if you can. Until then, bye bye._


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_Roselia Lhuillier is a fan of Disney's Beauty And The Beast and wished to be the heroin of the story. Unknown to her, her wish is about to come true. I sadly don't own Beauty And The Beast or the songs, Disney does. I only own Roselia and other OCs._

* * *

_Main Foyer_

Thousands, no, a million of questions were flowing in the Main Foyer. Everyone was curious about what the world is like in the 21st century. I was stuck and tried to figure out a way to explain to them how the world changed and it's advance technology, medicine and education. So, I began to explain from how the world revolutionized, I did my best. I told about the world wars that happened, the inventions that were made, how man went to the moon (Cogsworth chuckled dismissing the idea as rubbish, the rest however gasped), fashion(many were amazed and stunned that the majority of women now wear pants) and the rights many people fought and won to have a stable society and equal rights to education. I know what everyone back home would think, I'm disturbing the natural order, violating the law many people warned of not interfering in the past. But this is a fantasy world were these characters aren't real. The only thing I never mentioned and wouldn't even plan to, was they existed in a movie. It would only cause chaos.

As more questions followed through, I was beginning to faint a bit, I was really tired from last night charade. Thankfully the kindly Potts stopped everyone from asking anymore questions with the excuse for cleaning me up and get a good rest. Boy do I need!

As everyone retired, they muttered excitedly about me. I smiled tiredly, I would have reacted the same if someone from a distant future appeared in my century. The only ones left were Lumiere, Cogsworth, Potts, Chip and…Beast. He was quite the entire time when I was talking. He never asked me anything, just stared at me with wonder. Lumiere and Cogsworth bid their short goodbyes and retreat to do their tasks. I looked at the Beast and smiled at him weakly.

"So…I, see you later?"

"Hm? Oh-uh yes…later," he said reluctantly as he rubbed his neck.

I followed Potts and Chip up the stairs and to my room. Potts told me I would need a hot bath and clean clothes, I looked down at myself. I was such a mess. My skinny jeans were muddy, my black slippers muddier, and my blouse was in shreds. As I entered my room, there was a tub already filled with hot water. Potts dimiss Chip to the kitchen so she and Madam may help me, he looks back and grins at me. "Bye!" he says cheerfully. I waved at him, smiling at his excitement. I undressed and layed in the bath tub. Rare soaps, shampoo and other strange oils were given to me. I could only tell you this, they smelled exotic and lovely. Also, it was helping my skin to feel soft as silk, even my hair didn't look as frizzled as before. Hmmm, good organic products I must say. Something I couldn't afford back at home. As I closed my eyes to enjoy my bath, my thoughts went back to Beast. I wonder what he was thinking at this very moment.

_West Wing_

The Beast stares at the rose but that wasn't what is on his mind. It was the girl…_Roselia_. Roselia was from the future and she somehow, magical was transported here! Out of all places, it had to be his home. The question is why and who would send her here? All this mysteries were starting to anger him. His thoughts were interrupted by the creaking door, Beast turned and saw it was Lumiere and Cogsworth.

"What is it?" he asked them, with a hint of annoyance.

"Master", proceeded Lumiere, "Cogsworth and I were meaning to speak with you about Roselia."

"What about her?"

"Well sire," Cogsworth began," "Lumiere and I think it's no mere coincidence that the girl's sudden appearance here is…well" Cogsworth was lost, Lumiere decided to continue and get to the point.

"What Cogsworth is saying is, that the girl appearing here from the future is a sign."

The Beast blinked and raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, that the lovely mademoiselle could be the _choosen one! _Think about it, she didn't appear anywhere else but here in the castle. At the moment the rose began to wilt. I …everyone believes she is the _one_ to break the spell." Lumiere said it with such high hopes that the Beast began to believe it himself. But he oppressed it with his mistrust toward Roselia.

"I don't know…she may be from the future but how can she break the spell?"

"Don't feel hopeless master," Lumiere reply, "She may strange but she is unique,non? After all, she cared for you when you got injured and never left your side. Doesn't that convince you enough?"

It does, the Beast thought. He looked and his right paw, remembering the friendly handshake he and Roselia shared when they made amends. What surprised him was that Roselia never shuddered at his touch, nor looked disgusted. She smiled and welcomed him warmly, perhaps she is the one. Beast heard Cogsworth clear his throat.

"May I suggest master, that it is best to change into some clean clothes."

"Good idea Cogsworth!," said Lumiere, "Perhaps later, you and Roselia might take a walk together. Better be on your best!"

The Beast nodded and went to change. Later on, he was still in the West Wing dressed in a white shirt, purple cloak and black pants. He was still thinking about Roselia, he looks at the mirror and debated wether to see her or not. By now she waould've been dressed and probably sleeping. Beast picked up the mirror and said, "Show me the g-Roselia." The mirror glowed bright green and his reflection changed. It showed the the bedroom and Roselia was there. She was cleaned, dressed in a green silk dress and her hair tied in a ponytail. Roselia looked beautiful, despite the spunky attitude. I shook his head and began hear what she was saying. Apperantly, Chip, Pott's youngest son, was there with her asking about her world.

_Bedroom_

I was siiting in bed with Chip on my lap.

" What's your world like?" Chip asks with wonder. I bit my lip and looked up as if thinking for an answer.

"Well Chip, all I can say, it is very different from your world. We have this thing called technology that helps us with everyday life. My family and I live in a city called Los Angeles."

"What's your family like?"

"My family," I started as a wave of sadness swept over me, "Well, I have a mom and dad who love me very much. I have a grandmother and great-grandmother who are like my fairy godmothers, they always took take care of me when my parents worked a lot. Then theres my Aunt who is always bubbly and full of joy, she has three children who are my cousins. My three cousins, oh how I love them, they are very mischievous and they like to have fun."

"Can you tell me about your three cousins?" asks Chip with curiosity.

"Okay, let me start with the oldest, Eduardo, he's 15 and he's competitive with me, especially with sport and games. He is also the jester of the family, he tries to play particle jokes on me,I never fall for them anymore. There's Leo, he is eight. Leo is much like you Chip, curios about the world. He always follows Eduardo around but would sometimes play on his own. Lastly but not least, Angelina, she is five and she's my special cousin."

"Why?" ask Chip, tilting his head.

"Well," I began smiling, "You see, she was born, different. You see Chip, she can't talk, she is mute. So my family and I learned sign language in order talk with her. Sign language is using your hands to make words so people who can't hear, see or talk may able to speak through their hands."

Chip nodded and looked at me with wide eyes and a sad look.

I'm sorry for your cousin Angelina."

"Thank you Chip, and don't worry, Angie is still happy for who she is. I love her with all my heart. I'll will protect her at all costs. The same goes for my other cousins as well."

I began to fiddle with my medallion and Chip noticed it.

"What's that around your neck?"

"Oh this," I took the necklace off and showed it to Chip, "This is a madelllion given to me by my great-grandmother when I was a baby. It is the Virgen Mary, the mother of Jesus. I wear it this all the time because the Virgin Mary protects me. She also protects you and those you love. Our Virgin even creates miracles for those in need."

"Really?" said Chip with wide eyes and a smile.

"Yep, just close your eyes and pray to her. She will answer to your wish."

Chip nodded at me and was in thought. We were quite for a minute when Chip spoke again.

"Can I visit your world?"

I chuckled and placed my hand for him to hop on. I lift him up and said, "Of course you can. I would like you to meet my cousins. I have to see if the door still opens. But if it does, I'll show you where I live."

Chip cheered and jumped so high that I had to catch before he fell of the bed. I laughed at his antics.

_West Wing_

The Beast placed the mirror back on the table. He was surprised on the information Roselia revealed to Chip about her family. She misses them and wants to go home. Perhaps if he-NO! Roselia is still her prisoner and as his prisoner, it is forbidden for her to leave the castle and the grounds. Where was the door that leads her here? Beast remembered, here in the West Wing, there's a small hallway behind a broken cabinet that leads to the door. He found the cabinet and pushed it aside to clear the path. There as Roselia have said was a dark hall that wasn't there the day before yesterday. There was a plain wall before, how could he have not noticed it before? Beast proceeded to walk through the hallway with alert if any danger might lurk. The walk was short and sure enough, there was a door and a bright light shined through the bottom edge. He tried to turn the knob and open it but it was locked. There was no door key so, Roselia was right. Well, as long as it's locked she can't leave here. With a satisfying snort, Beast returned to his chamber and called for Potts. When she came, the Beast asked her to inform him when Roselia would wake up so he may have a walk with her.

* * *

_So, what you think about this chapter? Beast is still stubborn despite what Roselia did for him and how badly she misses her family. I would like to give credit to __**grapejuice101**__ for helping me with this chapter. The questions that Chip asked were from __**grapejuice101**__ by the way. I would like to thank __**grapejuice101**__ and my other reviewers for following the story. Your views and comments are my motivation as you know. Please review! Stay tune for the next chapter, as the Beast gets better acquainted with Roselia. Until then, bye bye._


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_Roselia Lhuillier is a fan of Disney's Beauty And The Beast and wished to be the heroin of the story. Unknown to her, her wish is about to come true. I sadly don't own Beauty And The Beast or the songs, Disney does. I only own Roselia and other OCs._

* * *

_Bedroom_

I stretched and sat up in the canopy bed after a good nap. Me siento mejor que nunca, I thought to myself. I got of bed, put on my matching green slippers and went directly to the large window. Moving the curtains aside, I gasps at what I saw before me. It was a snow storm, winter has finally arrived. Crap, I was hoping to go outside and walk. Oh well, I could take a walk in the castle, I should enjoy the scenery while I can. Good thing it's Saturday, I don't have to worry about getting back home, for now that is. I went over to a large mirror and looked at myself. I can't believe I was wearing one of Belle's outfits and to think it fits me. I don't look bad at all, I almost looked like Belle though she's much prettier than me. As I walked to the door, I noticed madam snoozing about, better not wake her. I slipped out and started my afternoon stroll through the castle.

I was admiring the architecture and recall what Cogsworth had said about it's history. I mean, he said that the castle was modeled after the works of Michele Angelo. If only my family could see this. A moving cart caught my attention and saw Potts on a moving cart. The cart approached me and Potts smiled.

"Hello dearie, I hope you are well rested."

"Indeed Potts, a good nap is what I needed."

"Well, I'm glad everything turned alright. Oh , I almost forgot! The master wished me to inform him when you h will be awake so he may walk with you."

"Huh? He wants to take a walk with me?"

"Yes, you see the Master wants to get to know you a little better."

I was stunned to hear that Beast wanted to get to know me better. I felt somehow, happy that he wanted to take a walk with me too. I looked at Potts and nodded at her.

"Wonderful! Now, just wait here and I'll go and fetsch the Master."

Quicker than said, she went to the forward to fetch the Beast. I stayed behind and waited as I sat on the floor, feeling nervous by the minute. I didn't know what to expect. I mean, the Beast can be unpredictable at some times. I just have to look out for that temper. But I can't let that intimidate, I have to show him I'm my own person. I know this is a century where the view of women are poor but I'm from the 21st century, I am equal. Fifteen passed when I saw a hunched figure coming towards me where Potts went. It was Beast and…he was dressed in a white shirt, black pants and a purple cape. It looked very fitting for him. I got up and waited for him. He approached me looking a bit nervous and reluctant to say a hello. We stayed quite for a minute until I decoded to break the ice.

"Good afternoon Beast," I said to him.

"G-good afternoon, Roselia," responded the Beast, "I was wondering if…we could walk together today?"

"Sure, fine by me. I usually walk alone but I wouldn't mind some company," I said smiling at him. The Beast began to smile but stopped himself, as if he realized what he was about to do. He just nodded and we both began our first walk together. The walk was silent, and I was beginning to feel awkward. I don't blame the Beast for not having good people skills, I mean, even I'm never that sociable myself. I badly wanted to break the intensity between us, what can I ask him?

"Nice weather we're having," I said suddenly. I wanted to slap myself for saying something so stupid. The Beast looks at me as if I was weird, I deserved for saying that the snow storm was nice weather.

"It's nice I suppose," he answered, I looked at him, surprised at his soft voice. "I want to thank you for…you know this." He motioned his bandaged arm.

"You're welcome. How are feeling now? Does it still hurt?" I reached out to touch the arm but stopped midair to do so. Before I could retreat it, he offered his arm to me expectantly. I hold on to his arm and inspect it.

"I still feel a bit pain, but it is healing as Potts had informed me." I sighed in relief.

"That's good. At least you won't get infected. I told you it would heal if you didn't lick it." The Beast grunted and continued to walk. Toda via un terco, I thought to myself as I followed.

"Tell me about yourself?"

"What?" I was stunned at what the Beast just asked me. Did he wanted to get to know me? Well, better not to disappoint him.

"Well, I'm 20 years old, I live in Los Angeles, California all my life. My home is in the country known as America. I studied and got a degree in a community college in education and-,"

"You went to school?"

"Yes, many people do to be able to earn a living. Much has changed over the years."

He kept walking and looks at me every once in a while as I continued.

"I live with my family with my parents, grandmother, great-grandmother, aunt and my three cousins."  
"Do you live in a castle or large household?"

"No, it's a small home in a big neighborhood."

"Why? Is your family poor to afford a bigger home?" The Beast was now full of curiosity about me. He looked surprised with all the information I provided.

"No, my family is neither rich or poor. We are considered part of the middle class. We don't starve, in fact we earn a good salary to meet day's meat and still have a roof to live in."

"Do you work?"

"Yes, I work part time at a store where they sell perfumes, clothes, shoes, jewelry, you name it. Right now there's no position for me to work at a school as a teacher for younger children. So, I contribute by working just part time at a store called Macys."

"Macy's? what's a macy? Why is it called Macys? Strange name for a store." He says with a raised eyebrow.

"I guess the people who started it thought the name was catchy and would bring buyers." The Beast grunted and muttered about how that name didn't even catch_** his**_ interest. I smirked at his view about my modern world, there's so much he doesn't understand, of course if I show him that's when I remembered about the door that leads to home. I looked at the beast reluctantly, should I ask to see the door and check if it opens. I've got to try, I took a deep breath. Bueno, here goes nothing.

"Um Beast?"

"Yes?"

"I was wondering, remember what I said that I went through the door to get here. I would like to ask permission to-,"

"No!" I jumped as I stopped and the Beast stopped abruptly and turned around to look at me. He didn't look happy, ahora si le regue!

"But I just want to make sure that-,"

"I've already saw the door myself," he said sternly.

"You have? Does it open? Because if it did, I wonder if I could-,"

"No it didn't! But let me remind you Roselia," the Beast was breathing heavily, "As my prisoner, you are forbidden to leave the castle grounds. That includes the door that leads to your home."

When he said this, I was shocked and outraged! I could feel tears coming through but I swallowed them. No, ahorita no es tiempo para lagrimas de cocodrilo! I straighten up and looked directly at the Beast.

"Beast please would just listen for once," I said, trying to control my voice, I was a starting to get shaky. The Beast didn't seem to want to listen but he sighed irritated and looked at me.

"Very well, what is that you want?

"All I want is to just visit my home. Beast, my family is on a trip and they don't know I'm here. They don't know that the door is magic and leads here in your castle. They believe that it is just the door on a brick wall. All I want is to check is everything is alright and I'll come back."

"No you won't!" he snapped, "You'll leave and lock the door when the opportunity comes! I'm not stupid!" I shook my head and looked at him.

"Beast, my parents have taught me good values and one of those values is never break promises." The Beast still didn't look convinced. I try to think of a way to make him see that I won't break my promise. Then it hit me!

"Beast," I said, he turned and looked at me. "Let's make a deal." The Beast tilted his head and narrowed his eyes.

"What do you have in mind?" I gulped, I know what I'm doing is more of a sacrifise but if I want to prove to the Beast that I don't break promises, then I must do what I must do.

"I propose that I will give over a most value possession to you." He raised an eyebrow, I continued. "You will carry that most precious treasure all time so I might not even think of leaving forever."

"And what precious treasure will that be?"

I took my golden medallion and showed it to the Beast. "This medallion, was given to me by my great-grandma when I was baptized as a baby. It is a treasure so valuable, I would sacrifice this to prove my word." I handed it to the Beast, the medallion sparkled and looked very small and fragile in the Beast's large paws. The Beast studies the medallion in his paws. His expression was soft as if it is something he never saw before.

"What is it?" he asks me, barely a whisper.

"It's La Virgen de Guadalupe,"I said, he looks at me confused, "It's the Virgin Mary. My family and I are Catholics and are religious. She is our protector and creates miracles to those in desperate times."

The Beast looked at it with wonder, he then looks at me with a determination. "Will you sacrifice this for the promise you make? Do I have your word that you will always return to the castle?" I nodded. The Beast straightens up and clears his throat.

"It's done then. You are permitted to go and stay at your home. You will come back everyday knowing that I have your medallion. Agreed?" I nodded, then something came to mind.

"What about my job? I only work twice a week in the morning. Do I have to quit my part time?" The Beast shook his head. "I have what you most hold dear to. I trust that you'll come back." Once more I nodded, as I saw my medallion for the last time, he placed it on his front pocket. I was ad really, I won't have with me the whole time but, I know the Beast will take good care of it. Also, I hope that the Virgin Mary will protect him and help him see the error of his way.

"it's settle then," he said, breaking my thoughts and I looked at him, "Let me take you to the door and see if it opens."

"Thank you Beast!" I said with relief, "Thank you for giving me a chance to prove myself."

"Let us hope that you don't break your word," the Beast said with a low growl.

He turned and lead me to the West Wing. I sure hope the door would open this time.

* * *

_Will the door open? Stay tuned for the next chapter as Roselia and the Beast goes to the door to see if she can get back home. So, my fellow readers what do you think? I would like to thank __**grapejuice101 **__for helping me with this chapter and the poster that __**grapejuice101**__ made for this fanfic. Check it out at this link __ for_yasdnilgoth_beauty_beast/set?id=64384019__ . I would like to welcome my new followers for adding my story to their alerts. As always, your reviews are my motivation so don't hesitate to do so. The next chapter will be up pretty soon. So, until next time, bye bye._


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

_Roselia Lhuillier is a fan of Disney's Beauty And The Beast and wished to be the heroin of the story. Unknown to her, her wish is about to come true. I sadly don't own Beauty And The Beast or the songs, Disney does. I only own Roselia and other OCs._

* * *

_West Wing_

We arrived at the West Wing and the Beast lead me to the door. I noticed the broken cabinet was moved so we may be able to pass to the dark hall way. Well, all the better so that the Beast and I may be able to walk back and to with no problema. As we approached the door, the Beast stepped aside so I may be able to open. I reached out and hold on to the door knob.

"Remember your promise," the Beast said sternly. I nodded at him.

"Don't worry Beast, this will be quick. I'm just going to check if things back home are in order." Turning back to the door, I closed my eyes, okay this is it. The moment of truth, will the door open? There's only one way to find out. I slowly turned the knob and pulled the door. It moved and a bright light loomed the dark hallway. I opened my eyes and with a cry of joy, saw my home. Hogar dulce hogar as they say. Before taking a step, I looked back at the Beast, he looked stunned and stared with wide blue eyes at what is shown before him. I knew he might be scared and confused. Perhaps if I show him my home, he wouldn't be frighten. I approached him and he looked at him.

"Beast, what you see is my home. I know it is something that no one can explain but if you are truly relunctant to let go on my own, would you like to come with me?"

"What?" he asked surprised his voice barely a whisper. I held out my hand and smile him to encourage him and see that I am not going to fool him or attempt any escape.

"Do you trust me?"

"Is this a trick? What if we enter and may never go back?" I shook my head, it will never happen. Somehow I have this strange feeling that nothing bad will happen.

"Nothing bad will happen. Trust me, it won't." The Beast looks at me suspiciously then slowly placed his large paws into my hand. I began to lead him slow and steady as we entered to the modern era, the reality dimension.

_Home 2012_

What happened next was really; well, cute when the Beast started to inspect my home in the modern world for the very first time. He was like a five year old going to Disneyland for the first time even though he tried to maintain his composure. But when someone from a different dimension, and might I add from the past travels to the future, who wouldn't be excited.

His eyes would wander from wall to wall seeing colorful photos of my family, the trinkets we have that decorated my home and the electronics we have. He asked me how the tiny portraits (meaning the photos) looked so realistic and not painted. I explained we have an invention made to take pictures faster and with color. The Beast was quite, he's impressed I can tell. I went to the living room, the beast followed and looked awe as he observed everything in the room. I checked to see if I had any messages over the phone. Apperantly one from yesterday, the caller id revealed it was from mom's cell phone. I pressed the messages button and the phone began to announce automatically.

"_You have 1 new message!_" The Beast jumped and looked frantically around.

"WHO SAID THAT!" The Beast yelled with a fright. I motioned him to calm down.

"It's okay Beast. It's just the phone, come look." He went over to where I was and we listened.

"_Hola hija! Soy yo tu mama! We are having a great time here in Las Vegas. Your cousins are crazy here asking to speak with you-Eduardo stop chasing Leo! Leo give Angie's doll back! Kids, you gotta love them. Hope you're alright, tu papi was desperate for me to call and see if you're alright. You know your papi, always overprotective of you. Well, tu abuela and Nina send you their kisses. Tu Tia is shopping and she send her hugs. I'll call again tomorrow and see if I catch you this time! Okay, te quiero mucho hija! Adios!_"The machine proceeded saying "_Friday at 9:30 a.m. End of messages._"

I smiled warmly as the message played. Mi familia, my family, how I miss them. Thankfully, the Beast will allow me to still live with them, although I will have to go and visit every day. That would mean, spend less time with them, oh well, it would keep the secret magic door hidden. The Beast furrowed his eyebrows and looked at me.

"This thing just talked but differently from before." I giggled and the Beast gave me a sour look for doing so.

"This is a phone. If we want to speak with someone who lives far away, we use this phone to communicate with them."

"It's that simple?" the Beast asked surprised.

"Yes, you press the numbers, they will give you a set of numbers to press so you won't call someplace else by mistake and you make a call."

"That is…amazing," he whispered. The Beast proceeded to inspect the rest of the house. He looked at the T.V and when I turned it on, it hypnotized him immediately. The Beast was watching a live soccer game and was, well, I'm loss at words what he is going through. I turned it off and he came back to reality. I was a bit thirsty and went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. I went over to the small rectagled table, and sat down as I drank my glass of water. The Beast entered and looked around, he looked confused and was searching for something.

"Where's the dining hall?" he asked.

"You're looking at it Beast." The Beast shake his head and looked at me as if I was crazy.

"Here? But this is the kitchen, at least it looks that way."

"We have a small kitchen and my family eats here. It's comfortable if you are concerned about that. Besides, it's easy for us to get what we want on our own. We don't have servants here so it's more of a serve yourself place." The Beast grunted and walked over to the fridge. He touched it and staggered back when the fridge began to hum.

"That's a fridge, we store food there so it can last," I said as I walked over and opened the lower compartment. "Here we store our vegetables, milk, beverages and food we made so we may eat it the following days. On the top," I said as I opened the freezer, "We have a freezer so we can store ice, ice cream and vegetables, fruits etc." The Beast gaped seeing this.

"You can have ice anytime? That's incredible," the Beast said. I closed it and motioned him to sit down at the table. He did and we sat there with peace. It was all quite when we jumped when the phone rang.

"I'll get that Beast." I went to living room and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hola?" it was my…mom!

"Mami! Como estas? Are you enjoying Las Vegas?" I gasped as I said it all in one breath.

"Sweetie calm down, I'm fine and the family have enjoyed their trip-"

"Have? What do you mean have mami? Is something wrong?"

"Well…Angie got sick and we decided to come back home early."

"Oh! Is she alright mami? Where is she?" My heart sank as an image of Angie swept in my head.

"She is fine for now. We bought medicine for her but, the family agreed it's best to come back home now."

"Okay…when will you be back?"

"Were on the plane and we just arrived in California. In about 20 minutes we'll arrive at LAX". 20 minutes?! Then that means…..dios mio! "I forgot to call you mija. Until now that is."

Aye mama, you should have told me then.

"Do you want me to go over there right now?"

"No, no hija that won't be necessary. We have enough to pay for a taxi. We'll be there tonight I think. I'm sorry I-,"

"Don't worry mami," I said warmly, "Right now, Angie's health is what matters."

"Gracias mi nina," my mother says, "I'll see you tonight then."

"Si mami los veo todo esta noche."

"Bye"

"Bye" As I hanged up I turn to see the Beast standing behind me. His expression was blank as if he couldn't make out what had just happened. I cleared my throat and straightened up.

"That was mom, she…the family are coming back home tonight. Apparently my little cousin Angie got sick and…well…I can't come back to the castle today." The Beast said nothing but he looked at me with stern eyes. I approached and clasp my hands together, pleading.

"Please? If my family finds out I'm missing, they'll sent a search party for me. What happens if they discover the door's magic? What if they find you? They don't know this has happened and they won't understand. Please…remember the promise I made." I motion him to his front pocket. "You hold the medallion I value so deeply. I have no mind whatsoever to never come back."

The Beast pondered and at last looks up at me and nods.

"Very well," he said, with a hint of anger, "You may stay here tonight. BUT, I expect you in the castle tomorrow morning."

"Thank you!" I said with gratitude.

The Beast and I walked to the door, it was still open. Gracias a dios! The Beast stepped in but turned to me.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning then. Oh…I..uh…hope your cousin feels well." He rubbed his neck looking a bit sour. I looked at him surprised and then smiled at him.

"Thank you again Beast." I waved goodbye at him as he disappeared into the darkness. I closed the door and began to go to my room. I stopped and looked back. Has the door locked itself? I went back to the door and to my relieve, it still opened. Thank goodness. Well, I better start getting things ready. Boy tonight is going to be a long one. However, I felt more happier to see my big family back.

* * *

_So what you think, hmm? The door still opens but will someone find out by mistake? Stay tune as we meet Roselia's family for the first time. I would like to thank __**grapejuice101**__ for following close to the story and helping me out. Also, thank you __**btbforeva, Phantom's Ange, and MonstarzGirl **__for reading and giving me wonderful reviews. People like you are my motivation to write and continue this fanfic. I swear I'll never abandon it, I promise! Until then, bye bye!_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

_Roselia Lhuillier is a fan of Disney's Beauty And The Beast and wished to be the heroin of the story. Unknown to her, her wish is about to come true. I sadly don't own Beauty And The Beast or the songs, Disney does. I only own Roselia and other OCs._

* * *

_Home 2012_

"Hija! Como estas!" Mami shouted as she wrapped her arms around me. I hugged her back with a wide smile, her black leather jacket felt cold but it never bothered me.

"Bien mama, y tu?"

"Bien tambien…well not well for some people," She turns back and I saw Papi coming toward with a lot of luggage in hand. I rushed over and helped him. After setting the luggage down, he hugged me, his maroon wool sweater felt warm, contrast to mom's leather jacket.

"Mi princessa! Como estas?" he says kissing me on the cheek, I blushed, I was always his princessa.

""Bien Papi. Donde esta-" I was cut off when someone stumbled making me almost loose balance.

"Leo! Cuantas veces I had to tell you no running into the house! Ya mero tumbas a tu prima! Sobrina como estas mi querida?!" My Aunt Lucero strolled in with her arms wide open, she was wearing a dazzling black trench coat. Hugging her, I saw Leo coming next to her and smiling at me innocently. Dad chuckled and went back to the cab to help the rest of the famila. I reached and ruffle his black hair and winked at him, he knew I won't get mad at him. Only Eduardo of course, speaking of which where was that little devil? Sure enough, he came pushing a wheelchair where my Nina always sat. Nina, who I always call my great-grandma by that nickname, was wearing her usual black dress and everyone knew why. She never stopped mourning the death of my great-grandfather, I never knew him but inside I knew he was a great man. Nina never married again and this proved the strong love they had for each other. I bend over and hugged her and she returned it with a strong grip.

"Hijita, mi bella floresita," she kissed my forehead.

"Nina, I missed you," I said with a smile. I stood back and looked at Eduardo.

"Hey waz up?" I said coolly and offered a handshake. Eduardo simply look up curiously at the night sky.

"I don't see nothing but a polluted sky," he says to me with a sly grin. He stretched out his hand with a chuckle. As our hand came in contact I felt something that made me regret to even offer a handshake with Eduardo. _**BUZZ!**_ I quickly withdrew my hand as Eduardo cackle with glee. Damit! I felt for it again! He just kept laughing until someone wacked him in the head. Mi abuela stood there with a glare, hand in her hips and tapping her right foot.

"Eduardo!," she snaps, "Don't play anymore pratical jokes a mi nieta!" My grandmother wrappes around her arms on my shoulders and looked at Eduardo with a sour look but winked at me secretly. Eduardo grumbled and followed her inside. Lastlty, I saw papi coming at last with asleeping Angie in his arms. I let out a sigh, she looked pale, after a good rest, she'll be up and playing with me and my two cousins.

_Two days later_

I manage to visit Beast without being followed. These visits were..how can I say…neutral. Usually I would just greet him and would wonder around the castle along with Chip, Potts, Lumiere and Cogsworth to give me a tour since we never got to finish. The Beast however, avoided me, which I felt a bit hurt because I would like to enjoy his company and not make him fell lonesome.

Back at home, not much has happened since these past two days, mami, papi and Aunt Lucero went to work immediately while my grandma and Nina went to visit a few friends here and there. Today I was left alone to look after my cousins. I was making lunch while Leo and Eduardo were playing with their Wii console in their green identical pajamas. Lazy bastards, yeah, they think women should slave themselves, well I'll show them. I cleared my throat.

"Will you guys help me finish making lunch?"

"Not now!" yelled Eduardo, "We're competing against a Japanese guy on this race!"

"Yeah and he is beating us!," cried Leo. I rolled my eyes, _boys go fig_. Suddenly, Angie came into the kitchen in her purple Dora the Explorer pjs. I smiled and hugged her.

"Hey Angie! Feeling better now?" Angie nodded and smiled, sitting down. I finished making lunch and yelled for the boys to eat. No sooner than said, they were at the table before even finishing my sentence. I shook my head and served lunch.

_Later…_

Angie sat in the living still on her pjs, she and her brothers never change into their clothes unless they go somewhere. She was playing with her Dora doll, brushing her hair and playing silently. Her brothers were napping while her cousin Rosy was outside planting the garden. With a sigh she continued playing with her doll until she heard something. It was like someone or something moving stuff. Angie stood and walked toward the hallway leaving her doll behind. Her brothers' door was shut and could hear snoring so that wasn't it. The noise was coming from the door at the end of the hallway. But, clearly it was the door that lead nowhere but a brick wall. Angie's curiosity was now at large as she approached the door. Would she dare open it? She reach her small hand and turns the door knob. Angie pulls the door and what to her surprise was a dark hallway. Did her aunt and uncle build another room? There were no construction workers around. Hmmm… perhaps she will venture inside. After all, it's her home and there is no danger. Angie steps inside, her purple socks making no sounds as she walks slowly into the dark hallway. Unaware, that she is entering the world of Beauty and the Beast.

* * *

_Sorry for the long wait! I had to do a lot this month with college and there were family issues going on too. I decided to write this chapter for Christmas day. I thank my followers for reading my fanfic and encourage others to do so and leave your review. Please, your reviews are what motivates me to write! Angie just discovered the portal but unaware where it leads her. Stay tune for the next chapter as Roselia's cousins will meet the characters of B&TB. Until then, bye bye!_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 **

_Roselia Lhuillier is a fan of Disney's Beauty And The Beast and wished to be the heroin of the story. Unknown to her, her wish is about to come true. I sadly don't own Beauty And The Beast or the songs, Disney does. I only own Roselia and other OCs._

* * *

I returned into the house after tending to the family's garden. Boy was I was a bit in a mess, my skinny jeans were stained with grass on the knees, and my red long sleeved shirt had a few patches of dirt. I need to change. As I was heading toward my room, I notice something that turned my stomach. The door to the Beast's castle was open! Oh no! They couldn't….I ran toward to the open door hoping I wasn't too late.

_West Wing_

Angie couldn't believe what she was looking at. The room was in a complete mess and cold. She saw an open balcony and snow falling. This was weird for her because it wasn't snowing a moment ago and in L.A, it never snows. Did it all of a sudden started to snow? This was very confusion for her, especially the room; her family wouldn't leave it in a mess. They wouldn't destroy the furniture and leave it here. However, this didn't frighten her one bit. She continued to venture around the room. Angie saw a portrait that was ripped, it was a picture of a boy with blue eyes. Why anyone would rip this picture, Angie thought to herself. It's pretty. Before she could reach her small hand to lift the folds a light caught her attention. Turning around, she sees a rose floating in a bell jar. It was pink and glowing, how pretty, she thought to herself. Angie approaches the rose and tip toe for a better look. It was the loveliest rose she had ever seen. Angie bends over and saw that there were no plugs, how was it floating and lighting the room? Oh, she remembers, some things run in batteries. Although, to Angie, the rose looks natural, perhaps if she could touch it? Angie tip toed and began to reach her hands toward the bell jar when suddenly a large shadow loomed over her. Angie looks up and saw a creature with blue eyes looking straight at her. Now if she had a voice, she would have screamed for her life but all she could now was stare back up. The monster looked very familiar…it's _him! _The Beast from her favorite Disney movie! She knew for the fact it wasn't a man in a costume, he is real! However, Beast didn't look too happy. He was about to say something when…

"STOP!" A female cry shouted through the room, Angie turns around and saw her cousin Rosy running towards them. She stands in front her, shielding her from what may be the coming of the Beast's temper.

I ran in front of Angie. I had to shield her from the Beast's fury.

"Beast! I can explain-"

"WHO IS SHE?! WHAT'S SHE DOING HERE IN MY CASTLE?!"

Angie hold on to me, shaking. I could feel my own temper rising, the Beast wasn't even letting me to finish.

"Beast please-"

"WASN'T IT CLEAR THAT YOU WOULDN'T LET ANYONE KNOW ABOUT THIS?!" The Beast gesture himself and around the room.

"Yes but-"

"I WANT THAT CHILD OUT OF HERE!"

"PLEASE STOP YELLING ! YOU'RE SCARING MY COUSIN!"

The Beast froze and looked at me and then at Angie.

"You're c-cousin?"

"Yes! My cousin! And please stop yelling and just listen! You made a promise remember?"

"I- pardon me", he said with a force, I sighed at this. Still, he can't control his temper. Beast looks down at Angie.

"Did you come here on purpose?" Angie shooks her head. She turns to me and singed me _accident_. Then she says that she _heard a noise_ and _opened door_. I nodded and looked at the Beast. He stood there confused at the scene played before him.

"It's sign language," I explained, "Angie can't speak because she was born mute. So, we do hand sign to communicate." The Beast just nodded a bit. Angie stepped out from behind me and looks at the Beast. I knew inside that she recognized him for who he really is. Both she and I love the movie and Beast is our favorite character mind you. Angie approached him and hugged him. The Beast was startled by this gesture, he yelled at her and yet the child was hugging him. He looks at me and I smile at him, suppressing a giggle. The Beast was about to return the gesture reluctantly when…

"BACK OFF!"I turned around and to my horror it was Eduardo with Leo behind him with wide eyes. Both looked horrified at the scene before them.

"Ed! Leo! What are you-" I was cut off as Ed quickly moved me and Angie away from the Beast and behind him with Leo.

"Get behind me! I'll hold him off!"

Leo hugged Angie and hold her hand and mines pulling us away and toward the hallway. I stopped him and went back to Ed.

"Roselia, what are you doing?" asks Leo but I ignored him.

What shocked me more was that Eduardo held a kitchen knife in his right hand. He was shaking and moved the knife up toward the Beast. The Beast backed away but he seems to come to his senses and growled dangerously at the intrusion. He was about to raise a paw to swipe Ed.

"Eduardo! Beast!" I yelled as I stepped between them, holding out my hands at both at them to separate them. I glared at Ed, "Put that knife away immediately!"

"But-"

"But nothing MISTER! Put it down now!" Eduardo lowered the knife and dropped it. But he still kept his eyes on Beast. I took steady breath, this wasn't going good.

"Roselia, that thing is about to-"

"Never refer to him as thing Ed. He is my friend." The Beast looks at me surprised and a hint of glow I've never saw before.

"Everyone, this is Beast and we're in his castle at this very moment."

My three cousins looked stunned and confused. Leo looks up at Beast and waves with a smile, Beasts waves back at him. Angie rush out and hugs Beast to show Ed that he was no danger, he hugs her back though gently and reluctant. Obviously, Ed had no idea who Beast is since he is never a fan of Disney princess movies along with Leo. Eduardo looks at me blankly and then he crosses his arms with a stern look.

"Cous…you got a lot of explaining to do."

I sighed at him. I look at the Beast with Angie and then back at the boys.

"Yes I do Ed thank you," I said irritated. I looked at Beast, "I'll come back later Beast. I have to explain everything to my cousins now that they know my secret."

The Beast nodded. "Very well. See to it that these intrusions won't happen EVER again. Do I make myself clear?"

"I watch out that tone if I were you dude," snapped Eduardo.

"What did you just call me?!"

"Nothing!" I cried, pulling Eduardo away as he curled his hands into fist. "I'll be back! Come along Leo, Angie." Both children followed me as I pulled desperately Eduardo away. He wanted to fight because he always protected us from people who were mean, demanding and bullies. We left the castle and entered into our own reality.

_Home 2012_

"Okay Roselia! What's going on?" Eduardo, Angie and Leo sat in the living as I stood in front of them.

"Yeah! Who was that harry person? He could need a good shave," said Leo.

"He's not a harry person Leo. In fact he is a talking creature who I know deeply."

The boys looked blankly at me. Angie motioned me to go on and tell them who the Beast is. I knew that she wanted to know how this was made possible too.

"This may sound crazy to you guys but…who you just met was the Beast from the Disney movie."

"HUH?" said the boys. I sighed, "Let start at the beginning." I grabbed a chair nearby and sat down. I took a deep breath.

"It all started last Thursday. It was raining and as I drove back home I…" I told my story word by word.

* * *

_The cousins meet the Beast and boy did they gone off on the wrong foot, especially Eduardo and Beast. Stay tune as Roselia and her cousins will start on an adventure they would never forget, starting with the Enchanted Christmas story. I know it's a bit late for that but that doesn't stop me from writing. Thank you for the reviews and comments. I will try to update a soon as possible if personal issues don't come up and would delay. Until next time, bye bye!_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 **

_Roselia Lhuillier is a fan of Disney's Beauty And The Beast and wished to be the heroin of the story. Unknown to her, her wish is about to come true. I sadly don't own Beauty And The Beast or the songs, Disney does. I only own Roselia and other OCs._

* * *

_Home 2012_

After telling the whole fiasco, my cousins sat there, just staring at me with opened mouth. I guess my story duped them for some reason. I tilted my head and approached them. I waved a hand in front of them, trying to wake them from their stupefied trance. I clapped loudly, making them blink and shrugging from my clap.

"Okay guys, snap out of it! Close those mouths before you three swallow a fly."

"Rose," Ed began to say, "This…this is-"

"So COOL!" cried Leo, jumping from the couch along with Angie who was smiling and jumping with joy.

"Hold on guys," said Ed, he turned to me as he stood up, "Okay. Let me get this straight. You sheltered a homeless woman named Agnus whom you told everything including your crush with this harry guy, and the next morning she is gone and you discovered the door leading to your favorite Disney movie world?" I nodded, he just there staring at me.

"If I never had seen it myself, I say you were on drugs cuz."

"Well you can't make that judgment now Ed as you seen it yourself."

"Yeah, and I'm really stupefied that it is happening to us. Here I mean, in our very home. I mean, are you sure this isn't the work from a Disney imaginer or something?"

I shook my head. "I'm telling Ed, it is magic. I know it because this isn't any special effect and Beast is definitely no man in a costume."

"This happened a week ago and I still didn't even notice? I always wondered were you have gone after you came from work." Ed said as he scratched his head. Leo looked up at me.

"So, this Beast, is he a friend of yours?" Leo and Ed are not Disney princess fan and clearly aren't familiar with Beauty and the Beast. I sighed, kids this days.

"Yep, Beast is the cursed Prince Adam. He was cursed by an enchantress because he was spoiled, selfish and unkind. He has this magic rose which is a time frame, reminder of how much time he has to break the spell."

"Okay," said Ed reluctantly, "And how does he break this spell?" Oh come on! Easy answer, even a preschooler can answer that.

"Love menso. He has to learn to love and earn her love in return before the last petal falls."

"Okay, okay, calmate! Sheesh, you know I don't any of this fairy tale rubbish."

"Well, you should know the pattern already. I mean it is obvious Ed."

"Does that mean you're going to fall in love with the Beast and break the spell?" asks Leo innocently. I looked at him with shock, Ed and Angie looked at me stunned by what Leo asked. I was stuck and couldn't speak. Me? Break the spell? No, it is not my story.

"No Leo. It is not my story but Belle's."

"Belle?" Ed is so clueless.

"She is the protagonist and a major Disney Princess."

"Oh, is she also there?"

"No. Not yet at least. I guess she's coming a bit later and I'm going to help them be happy."

"I find it a bit weird that this Belle isn't there yet."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that Belle should have been there already in the castle. Don't you find it coincidence that with you there, Belle might not even show up?" I shook my head, Belle never coming, the Beast would be doomed. I can't take her place! The world would hate me if I tried to steal someone's else dreams and happy ending.

"No Ed. She will come and break the spell. As I said, it is not my fairy tale. End of story." Angie looked a bit disappointed. I knew at some point she wanted me to be the heroine of the story but I can't.

"Rosy?" I looked at Leo. "Can we visit the castle with you?"

"What?" Angie's expression brightened and jumped with excitement, with her hands together, she gestured a pleading. Ed looked skeptical and then smiled.

"Could we cous?"

"I…I-I don't know."

"Please!" Leo kneed on the floor and hugged my legs, pleading in a most dramatic way. I gotta stop him from watching those novelas. "I promise to be good! I want to have the same adventure as you have."

"Come on," begged Ed, hugging Angie. "How often do we get the chance of exploring a castle? Do it for Angie." I looked at her, she was giving me the puppy eyes, damn. Well, I did taught her that trick.

"Oh alright!"

My three cousins gave each other a high five.

"But, I'll have to ask the Beast of course. He is the master there and I don't want another fiasco like today." The trio nodded. "And if he agrees, promise me you will all behave." Ed saluted, Leo and Angie saluted as well.

_Castle_

Lumiere, Potts and Cogsworth made their way to the kitchen. They were discussing on the latest revelation about Roselia's cousins. Roselia introduced them to the servants and their master. She asked the Beast if they were allowed to come with her every time she went to visit. At first, the Beast refused but Lumiere and Potts convinced them otherwise. Especially the younger children Leo and Angie.

"I don't think is reliable to have them along," said Cogsworth.

"Oh why not?!" argued Lumiere, "It's been a long time since we had many visitors and le petites are very nice."

"I agree," said the kindly Potts, "They are such sweet souls. I can see that they might be a great help to bring the master and Roselia together."

"Well I don't think the oldest is such a good soul and help. I mean, he played a joke on me and the master."

"I'm surprised at you Cogsworth," scolded Lumiere, "that is no way to speak about our guest's relatives. She did warned you and the master not to shake his hand." Cogsworth just shook his head. He could feel the buzz through his pendulum.

"Oh very well, you're right Lumiere," sighed Cogsworth defeatedly, "maybe the children aren't that bad."

The trio continued talking as they made their way down the hall. They were unaware that they were watched by someone in a dark corner. he was a small piccolo with golden and brown colors and a hat-like pallet on his head. Fife had just heard the latest news that might interest his maestro, Forte.

_Forte's Chamber_

Forte, a gigantic pipe organ with big black eyes, and a metallic face was playing a gloomy piece, for many years he had been the royal family's court composer. The former master always admired his work and Forte would always play upon requested. When his current master came in rule, the young master was always repulsed at his work. He was spoiled and arrogant and Forte was needed less, until now. Ever since the enchantment, the Beast considers him much more valuable as a confidant and finds Forte's depressing arrangements of notable classical music somehow making the Beast feel better. Forte find the change after the enchantment more fitting than his former life as a human. _It is much more accommodating_, he thought to himself as he continued to play. Then Forte began to hear a faint noise of someone approaching, it was Fife. The gullible idiot as Forte thought of him, despite Fife having a great deal of loyalty to him. To Forte however, Fife was no more than a pawn. Fife hopped over to him.

"Maestro! I bring news!" Fife said out of breath. Forte looked irritated at him.

"Well get on with it! I have much important things to do Fife!"

Fife explained everything that had happened in the castle. He told him about Roselia, the girl who mysteriously came from the future and the magic door that connected to the west wing to her world in the future. Fife also told Forte about the three children who are the girl's cousins. As Forte listened, his anger began to rise. No, this wasn't good for him. If the entire staff has hoped that this girl is the key to break the spell, that would mean going back to the unnecessary state from the master. Forte would no longer be the confident of the master. His position was in danger, all because of some girl appearing out of nowhere. He will not tolerate a mere girl from the future to take away what he has gained now! No! Not now! Not ever! Forte looked at Fife, an anger look spread across his face.

"Fife!"

"Yes Maestro Forte?"

"I have a little job for you. I want you to keep an eye on this _Roselia_."

"Yes Maestro! Oh, what about the children?"

The children is of little concern for Forte. _Perhaps_…..

"Keep an eye on them as well. Inform me every detail that happens between the master and Roselia. I have a feeling that this girl is _trouble_." Fife gasped but agreed and left the chamber. Forte began to go in deep thought, plotting against the girl.

* * *

_Phew! Sorry for the late update! I had so much to do for the past week. I just started winter semester and had jury duty as well. Today, I was fortunate to write this chapter. So, Forte and Fife made an appearance, however, a very grim one. Will Forte plot a devious scheme against Roselia? Stay tune for the chapter as Roselia and her cousins start an amazing adventure together with the Beast and company! Please read and review! Until then, bye bye._


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

_Roselia Lhuillier is a fan of Disney's Beauty And The Beast and wished to be the heroin of the story. Unknown to her, her wish is about to come true. I sadly don't own Beauty And The Beast or the songs, Disney does. I only own Roselia and other OCs._

* * *

_East Wing Bedroom_

I sat in bed in my in my red and black checker with a matching sweater and a light blue shirt. It was snowing outside, making the atmosphere feel magical. I sighed, so much has happened in the past few weeks. I don't know where to start. It is still unimaginable how fast the days pass by. A light snore caught my attention; it was Madam sleeping beside the bed. I smiled; the meeting between her and my cousins was very promising. Madam adored Angie the minute she saw her, she was already measuring her for new dresses. As for the boys, Madam acted motherly towards them, Ed commented me that she acted like their mom. Leo thought that it was as if it was a clone but shaped as a wardrobe. I giggled at their reaction, they sleeping on the three bedrooms next to mine. Beast sought out the arrangement, he seem to be getting used to my cousins despite the harsh meeting. I can see plainly that Beast still dislike Ed, merely for his practical joke played when introducing him. I did all in my power to prevent the fight and scolded Ed for buzzing Beast; he was still healing from his injuries. Now, his arm was as good as new. That wasn't the thing that was on my mind now, it was what he did, or rather what he gave me the day after meeting my cousins.

_Flashback _

It was a cold, sunny morning in the courtyard. The snow blanketed the castle grounds, a few birds stood on the trees and chirped. Icicles hanged from the bare trees and sparkled, shimmering from the sun's light. I smile at the scene around me, it was peaceful and beautiful. It was really cold today despite the sunny day; thank god I was wearing my red hooded winter coat and black snow boots. As, I walked, I began to think about everything that had happened. Agnus, the door, the enchanted servants, and Beast. Beast, I began to see a small change in him, he doesn't act primitive when I first met him but his temper still shows. However, there seem to be respect between him and me. Suddenly, something cold and wet hit on the back of my neck, making me yelp. I turned around and see Ed and Leo laughing, both were wearing their black hooded winter jacket and snow boots.

"Dudes what the f-," I stopped myself and saw Angie next to them, wearing a pink winter hooded coat. I cleared my throat.

"Guys that was Uncalled for," I said sternly, "What was that for?"

"Aw come on Roselia," whined Ed like a five year old, scooping a handful of snow and forming it into a ball, "We're just having a bit off…FUN!" He throws another snowball at me, this time he wasn't lucky.

I narrowed my eyes and a smirked formed, "Okay you asked for it!"

Before you know it, a game of snowball fight began with Angie and me in a team against the boys. We were laughing and throwing our snowball at each other. I couldn't stop laughing, in all my life, I don't remember having this much fun, we usually don't get snow in L.A. Suddenly, a figure caught my eye at one of the small balcony. Looking up, I saw the Beast leaning on the balcony, looking down at us with curiosity. By his side were Lumiere and Cogsworth, smiling at the fun scene before them. I smiled up and waved at Beast, it startled him and then waved back, forming a faint smile. We heard a barking and Sultan the footstool came running at us. Angie smiles and runs to him, hugging the footstool. Boy, this was cute, forgot to bring the camera.

_Balcony _

Beast waved back at Roselia, he could feel a faint smile forming in his face. Roselia was indeed a strange girl but unique. He looked down at his bandage arm, how gentle she was when tending to his wound. Beast began to feel warm whenever Roselia was near, he gets nervous whenever she talks to him, this feeling was strange, he never felt like this before. He gently touches his bandaged arm.

"I've never felt this way about anyone," Beast whispers to himself. Then, an idea began to form in his mind, Roselia so far had keep her word and has helped him without asking for anything in return, he must do something for her at least.

"I want to do something for her!" exclaimed Beast with determination, then he paused, discovering that he had no idea what to do, "But what?" He looks at Cogsworth and Lumiere for advice. Cogsworth began to tell him.

"Well, there's the usual things…flowers, chocolates, promises you don't intend to keep."

"No! No!" interrupted Lumiere, "It has to be something very special. Something that sparks her interest." Rubbing the back of his head, Lumiere began to think when suddenly he remembers something about the conversation he and Cogsworth had with Roselia before the West Wing incident. "Wait a minute!"

_Hallway_

The Beast wanted to see me, he said it was urgent. Dios mio, I hope it isn't serious. I don't remember doing anything wrong or if my cousins caused mischiefs. I met him in one of the small hallways leading to a double door. This place looked familiar yet, after today's snow fight, my mind wasn't in the place to question my surrounding. The Beast stood there, he looked at me a bit happily something I see rarely in him.

"Roselia?" he began, "There's something I want to show you." Beast began to open the double doors but stopped and closed it back, not allowing me to peek.

"But first, you have to close your eyes."

"My eyes? Why?" I asked confused.

"It's a surprise." The Beast smiles at me and shrugging myself, I obeyed and closed my eyes. I heard the doors creak open. I was a bit excited, I felt again like a 5 year old opening my Christmas presents. I still have this nagging feeling that what is going to happen has happened before but a part of me refuse to acknowledge it. I felt the Beast's hands on my own as he led me inside the room. I was nervous, my footsteps echoed, I knew I was in a large dark room. As we stopped, his paws left my hands and I stood there.

"Can I open them?"

"No, no, not yet. Wait here." I heard a slight faint movement and then a swoosh from heavy curtains. Through my closed eyelids, the room brightened by the sun. The suspense was killing me.

"Now can I open them?" I truly sounded like a 5 year old.

"All right…Now!" The moment Beast told me, I opened my eyes I gasp. What to my wondering eyes but a large library before me. The Beast…was giving me the library? But why? Now, I felt panicking, the library was supposed to be for Belle, not me. I didn't know what to think or what to do for that matter. I looked at the Beast; his eyes were focused on me with a small smile. What can I tell him? No, that I can't accept it? Or should I follow along? I was stuck, what should I do? The Beast seem to grew concern when he saw me fiddling with my hands.

"Is everything alright? Roselia?"

"Huh? Oh no it's alright!" I stuttered, "It just I never seen a huge library like this before. Not even a university has libraries as magnificent as yours." The Beast glowed with pride.

"You…you like it?" I turned to him and smiled, I decided to just go along with it. After all, he went through all the trouble and I couldn't let his enthusiasm go down. I reached out for his paws, wrapping them with my own hands.

"It's wonderful!" The Beast looks at me happily, feeling my his paws firm but gentle.

"Then it is yours"

_End of flashback_

I sighed at that memory, the Beast sure acted a bit out of his character towards me. It frightened me at times, I am not sure if his intensions are just friendship or…_No! Ni lo pienses!_ I shuddered, I can't let it happen. No, it Belle that Beast must win over not me. Oh Belle, I thought to myself, where are you? I sighed and continued to think over the next issue.

Last week, my family went to Mexico because Nina's best friend, who happened to be my grandmother's nanny, was sick and in her last days of living. The hospital in Guadalajara, Mexico called and Nina no sooner insisted to be at her dearest friend by her side till the end of her days. Remembering Nina's devastated look, I felt a wave of sadness washing over my soul. I hope everything is going alright over there. Too bad they won't be joining us for Christmas day. One good thing however, we all did our Christmas shopping and had everything prepared when they came back. I, along with my cousin, secretly bought gifts for the Beast and brought them here without him knowing. The door in the West Wing locked itself after my cousins and I went in to spend our week here in the castle. Thinking about presents, something else came up. I clearly remember that Christmas was hated by the Beast, and that I understand his reasons. Remembering the midquel, it was the day Adam was cursed by the Enchantress. I sighed as I turn to one side, I feel awful for him, and I knew that he must have been 11 years old at that time. Hey, I did calculate the years Lumiere mentioned being cursed and the time the rose would bloomed. For one thing, I think it was a bit harsh cursing a young boy, but on the other hand, I guess the enchantress wanted to prevent an awful fate that maybe Adam would face near the future. Perhaps I'll never her true reasons, for now how can I help the Beast reclaim the Christmas spirit once again? The thought led me to Belle and what she did to help Beast enjoy Christmas again. Perhaps I should do the same thing? Of course! Why not? My heart flutter with excitement, I would do what Belle did; surely I could convince him otherwise? The question is how? My eyes felt heavy and sooner than said it done, I fell asleep. I'll figure it out tomorrow, after all it's only three days before Christmas.

* * *

_I am truly sorry for the delay on the next chapter. But I do have my reasons, right now my dad lost his job and my family is facing economic issues and I am helping my dad right now to find another job. Aside from that, I have my online class to do as well. I am really stressed out and my updates will be delayed until things are well again. I would like to thank all for my reviewers for following my story, especially grapejuice101 for supporting me through desperate times like this. I welcome anyone to read and review my fanfic. Until then, bye bye!_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

_Roselia Lhuillier is a fan of Disney's Beauty And The Beast and wished to be the heroin of the story. Unknown to her, her wish is about to come true. I sadly don't own Beauty And The Beast or the songs, Disney does. The song, "A La Nanita Nana" is by the Cheetah Girls I only own Roselia and other OCs. _

_West Wing_

The Beast woke up with a start, gasping for air. He got and looked around, trying to make sense of everything. _That damned dream again_, the Beast thought angrily. This particular nightmare he rarely dreamed about after the years when the curse was set. But now, it kept reoccurring now, ever since Roselia came to his castle. The Beast replayed the images over, it was the same flashback, the day he was cursed by the enchantress. He shook his head, growling with anger, he didn't know why this nightmare have suddenly come back to torment him more. Getting off the distorted bed, he walked over the enchanted rose, the flower glowed beautifully with its pink hue, thought the rose had begun to show its wilting. He placed a paw on the bell jar and gave a sad sigh. _Time is running short_, he though, _how can I love Roselia and have her love me? She's very beautiful…and I'm nothing… but a monster! _

The Beast left the bell jar's side, not before taking the magic mirror with him. Heading toward a secret door in the West Wing, the door the leads to a particular chamber. This chamberwas a place a place for him to dwell whenever his depression took over, and all because someone in particular resisded there to ease his pain with music. In this chamber, resides Forte, the court's composer and the Beast's confidant.

_Forte's Chamber_

Forte played his sonata, his gloomy music echoing throughout the room and even the rest of the castle. Everyone have to stay quite in order to hear the faint melody Forte was playing. He played with his eyes close, letting his own masterpiece sooth his immortal soul. Bang! Forte's eyes snaped opened, he was about to shout angrily at the intruder for disturbing him at his momentum of genius when his eyes set upon his master. Forte quickly soften his face, he knew the reason of master's prescense.

"Welcome Master," he said with a slight bow, "I see you are awake although it's still night." Forte looked at the window with torn curtains, a bright full moon still shined in the starry night. The Beast also looked out the window and grunted.

"I had that damned dreamed again," he said looking from the window to Forte.

"When did dream returned master?"

"Ever since the girl appeared and now it keeps coming back," Beast growled with angered, "I don't why this dream keeps torturing me! Have I had enough?!" His fierced voiced echoed the room, Forte just stood there quite, observing the master. _Now it's time for my manipulation of art to be placed in action_, Forte thought to himself smirking. He watched Beast walked toward the burning fireplace and sat in his chair.

"If I may Master," said Forte, smirking, "I do have a strong suspicion about this girl."

The Beast suddenly looked up and turned to Forte.

"Why's that?" he asked, with a raise eyebrow.

"Isn't it a bit suspicious that this girl ended up in your castle magically? Have you ever wondered her real intentions, or might I say, _purpose_, to be here?"

"She promised to come here in my orders."

"Promises can be broken sire. It will be a matter of time that she would stop coming."

"Impossible! I have something that belongs to her," Beast retrieved Roselia's medallion and showed it to Forte, " Roselia value this treasure greatly and she wouldn't be foolish to leave and loose this for good."

"Master, would it be possible that she could have another one? Judging from that medallion, it seems she comes from a wealthy family"

The Beast froze, he never thought of that.

"She told me she came from a humble origin, I saw that myself when I…went there."

"Really? Women can say anything but never really mean it. All I want is your safety and well-being master."

Beast turned back to look at the fireplace. Still holding the mirror, he lift it up and looked straight at his reflection.

"Show me the girl," Beast commanded. The Mirror suddenly flashed girl, coming to life. Swirls of magic covered the mirror and sooner than said, reflected Roselia in her room. However, he saw more than Roselia. She was holding a crying Angie in her arms.

_Angie's Room: Earlier_

_Angie was running. Running for life. She found herself in a strange dark forest. The trees were twisting into grotesque forms. Angie ran with fear, where was she? Why was she in this horrible place? Suddenly the forest perished like dust blowing in the wind. Angie shield herself from the strong wind when a shadow burst from the ground, taking the form of a hooded person. Angie trembled, who is this person. The shadow looked up with red eyes gleaming and a Cheshire cat grin formed itself. Angie tried to get away but she couldn't, her body was frozen. _

"_AAAAHHHH!"_

_Angie turned and saw her cousin Roselia there._

"_Roselia!"_

_The Beast was behind her. He stood in front of Roselia, protecting her. The shadow clearly forgot that Angie was there and focused on her beloved cousin and friend. _

"_What a bunch of fools you are," the shadow spoke, from the voice it was male and really old. He raised a hand and a beam of fire materialize, before Angie could do anything, the shadow man threw it toward the Beast and Roselia. The Beast holds Roselia, shielding her from the fireball. Angie screamed, but no sound ever came abou._

Angie shot up, breathing heavenly. She looked around and saw that he was in the room the Beast gave her while the family stayed. Angie touched her sweaty forehead, dream, she thought of herself. Tears suddenly began to stream down her pale cheek. Roselia…Angie got out of bed and stepped out the bedroom, she decided to tell Roselia about this dream.

Roselia's Room

I woke suddenly, feeling someone shaking me. I got up slowly and turned to see Angie with tears.

"Angie…what's wrong sweetie?" Angie was shaking as she really began to cry harder. I motioned her to come and lay next to me. I hugged her.

"Angie, sweetie, tell me what's wrong. Was it a bad dream?" Angie nodded, she trembled more that I thought she had fever. I lay a hand on her forehead but that wasn't the case, which was good.

"Do you want to talk about it? Can you tell me what you saw that frightened you?"

Angie shifted and turned to me. Using her hands, Angie just described what she saw in her dream.

_Bad man_, she said.

Bad man? I thought to myself…what could it mean. Well, I didn't want to continue this further. I looked at Angie and smile.

"Angie, I know you had a bad dream. But that's just what they are, fantasy. They can't hurt you."

She nodded at me. As we lay, I suddenly remember a lullaby that the Cheetah Girls sang. I'm not a big fan but that song was beautiful, aside that it had a Hispanic taste to it. Holding her tightly, I closed my eyes and hummed the tune. As I hummed, the words came to mind and I began to sing to my little cousin the lullaby.

_A la nanita nana nanita ella, nanita ella_

_Mi nina tiene sueno bendito sea,bendito sea_

_A la nanita nana nanita ella, nanita ella_

_Mi nina tiene sueno bendito sea,bendito sea_

Angie looked at me, she stopped crying and smile at me. I smiled back at her, hugging her more and singing to my heart's content.

_Fuentecita que corre clara y sonora_

_Ruisenor que en la selva_

_Cantando y llora_

_Calla mientras la cuna se balansea_

_A la nanita nana nanita ella_

_A la nanita nana nanita ella_

_Nanita ella_

_Mi nina tiene sueno bendito_

_Sea, bendito sea_

_Fuentecita que carre clara y sonora_

_Ruisenor que en la selva_

_Cantando y llora_

_Calla mientras la cuna se balansea_

_A la nanita nana nanita ella_

Finishing the lullaby, I turned to see Angie asleep. My work here is done, I thought to myself proudly. I kissed on her foreheard and whispered softly in her ear.

"Suena con los angelitos."

_Forte's Chamber_

The Beast stared at Roselia with amazement. What a beautiful voice, he thought to himself. He didn't know Roselia could sing…perhaps there is more than meets the eye. The beast was amazed on how compassionate she was with her young cousin. Perhaps he was wrong in judging her harshly. Unknown to him, Forte heard as well, and he wasn't all please about the master listening to that retched hussy.

"Master?"

His attention turned to Forte.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes…I'm just entranced with the girl's singing. Did you heard her sing?"

"Yes master I did. But might I critic on her voice?" The beast nodded.

"Although she has the making of a great singer, she is by my standards an amateur. I don't think she could go as far becoming a diva."

The Beast said nothing; he decided to go to bed. Leaving the chamber, he headed straight to his nearly destroyed king sized bed. As the Beast lay there, he noticed for the fact that he couldn't get Roselia's voice out of his head. He listened to her voice singing that beautiful lullaby. Her voice enchanted him, making him fall asleep in peace for the first time.

_I would like to say first is I'm sorry for not updating in a long time. A lot of things have happened that was unfortunate for my family. My dad lost his job early on February and I had to do many things to help my family. He has two part times jobs now but doesn't earn enough like he used. Then, my mom and I withdraw my brother with special needs from his high schools because the staff who works there violated my brother's education right. Recently, I paid an attorney to open a case against the school and things are now going smoothly. We have him enrolled in an online school. I am his learning coach and right now, we have to complete a lot of my brother's assignments so he may pass this year. I have to attend to college and complete my career aside from that. So you see, I didn't have the time to update and seeing how things are right now, I'm afraid that making updates will take longer. Bear with me here people, which I thank all of you for waiting patiently. I would like to thank __**grapejuice101**__ for being there for me and she was the one who suggested the lullaby to be sang. Again thank you and be on the lookout for the next chapter! Until then, bye bye!_


End file.
